Another guy
by Applefromatree
Summary: What if Bella got pregnant after the wedding and left Edward without telling him? What if she got changed and 17 years later they meet again? What if their son looked alot like Edward? AU of Breaking Dawn. Former EllyCullen
1. Unexpected

Another guy

Another guy

Chapter 1 : Unexpected

„Oh my god"

These were all the words I could get out. I was silently looking at the little thing in my hand with the pink plus sign on it.

I was pregnant. Me? It just couldn't be true. Edward was a vampire, vampires couldn't have children, or could they?

„What a stupid question !", I chided myself. Obviously they could. I had been married to my dearest vampire for about three months now and I was still human, because I found that I liked being human with Edward in all ways – especially physically. So I decided to stay human just a few months longer and Edward was more than happy with this decision.

We had started college about two months ago and lived in a cute little house near the Dartmouth campus. Just Edward and me. It was like a dream coming true.

But then one week ago the morning sickness started. Well I wasn't really aware that it was that kind of morning sickness then...

Edward was pretty worried but I told him that it was probably just the flu.

Nevertheless after five days I started to form a suspicion. What if I was pregnant. I didn't really believe it but why not try and do a test ?

Of course I had to wait till Edward was out hunting which was the case tonight. Ans so I just went and bought this test, took it and... Well you know.

I don't know how long I sat there on the bathroom floor but at some point I stood up and made a decision.

Okay sorry a cliffy but I will start writing chapter 2 immediately. And sorry for any mistakes. I'm a German. This is my first fanfic.Hope you like it. And I love reviews.


	2. Decision

I don't own anything I don't own anything. Chapter 2: Decision

I had to leave. Somehow it was pretty clear to me now. I couldn't stay here. Somehow I knew Edward wouldn't understand. He would be scared for me. He would think that I coul get hurt. He wolul want me to get rid of it. I sensed that somehow.

Or maybe he would think I cheated on him... But how could he ever think that. I never could.

Whatever his reaction would be, one thing was for sure: He wouldn't understand it.

But I already loved this baby. I didn't even know the wish for a child was in me until today. Now I knew I couldn't loose this little creature. I would do anything for it, even though I was scared. I was 19 for crying out loud.

Still somehow deep inside me I knew I could make it. But I had to leave fast . Before Edward came back, before Alice saw me and coul call him.

Alice would be a problem. I would have to figure out a way to stay out of her visions for the next nine months.

Yes I woul come back. I just wanted to have my sweet child and than I would come back to my beloved Edward.

Everything would be fine, when he will see our baby. I had to believe that. Otherwise I would never find the strength to leave him.

I had packed my bag by now and started writing a letter for Edward

_Dear Edward, my love,_

_I had to leave for a while. Please, please don't worry about me. I will be fine. And I will come back to you. Please trust me, I will. Don't go looking for me. And don't ask Alice to do so. Just trust me and believe me I love you more than anything else, more than life, more than words can express ..._

_I love you,_

_your lamb_

_Isabella Cullen_

I left the letter on our bed, knowing he would come to look for me here, expecting me to sleep. I took my back and the keys to his volvo. And stepped outside. I had my own car of course but the Ferrari wasn't really discrete and I loved it how the volvo smelled like Edward.

Driving down the highway I cried hysterically. It hurt me physically to leave Edward behind.

„Anything for you my dear, anything", I sobbed putting my hand on my stomach. And so I drove to an unknown destination but knew that I had to decide where to drive to before it was time for some rest...

EPOV

I came home from hunting and had the feeling that something was wrong. I couldn't really say what it was just a felling.

But what should be wrong? Everything seemed to be just right since the wedding. Bella and I were happier than ever and everything went so well. Had I known that crossing our physical boundaries would be that easy and satisfying, I would have given in earlier.

I knew Bella's human days were counted but she had finally agreed to go to college and stay unchanged just a little longer. And so we lived totally content as husband and wife in our sweet little house, which I by now had entered. Something seemed to miss in front of the house but I couldn't say what it was again and so and just went upstairs to watch my beautiful wife sleeping.

I opened the bedroomdoor careful , so I wouldn't wake her and looked over to our bed, where Bella was NOT sleeping.

Whre was she ? I couldn't sense her anywhere in the house. I began to panic. Now I knew what had been missing outside. My car. Had Bella been sick again? Had she been driving to a doctor? Why hadn't she called me?

All this thoughts ran through my head while I searched the room for any sign of her and layed eyes on a folded piece of paper, lying on our bed.

I retrieved it from there and started reading it.

I couldn't believe it. MY Bella. Leaving me? Why? How? I began dry sobbing for loss of tears. I was in total despair.

That's when I smelled something in the bathroom. Bella! Well somehow. The smell was in the little garbage can and so I opened it and what I found there shocked me even more than the letter.

A pregnancy test and POSITIVE! How? Was that the reason why Bella left? Did she cheat on me? I couldn't believe that but what else was I to believe...

Oh Bella ...

**Please review**


	3. Moving on

Chapter 3 : Moving on Chapter 3 : Moving on17 years later

BPOV

„Edward Jacob Cullen, would you please come now, we are in a hurry!", I called.

And down he came. Even after 17 years I was still surprised how much my son resembled his father. I mean apart from his green eyes he looked just like him, a perfect copy. And of course this were also Edward's human eyes.

Even though you couldn't see it, my son wasn't really human. He was half vampire, too, and venomous. That was why I still looked nineteen, eveb though my son was already seventeen. I had given birth to him all alone in a little house in the middle of nowhere and hadn't known that he wasn't human.

When I nursed him he bit me and so I got changed. It wasn't as hard as a newborn as I thought. I could control my blood lust pretty fast and Edward junior didn't have any problems at all. So the two of us moved to a bigger town fast and sometimes went hunting.

I can't really explain why I never tried to find the Cullens, but I think I was worried they wouldn't want us. That Edward wouldn't want us. I wouldn't be able to live with that fact and so we never tried to find them, though Edward often asked about his father. I named him aftter him because it just seemed right. I don't know...

Two years ago we moved to seattle. I finally decided that it was time to at least don't hide anymore. And now I finally found the courage to really try to find them. I felt like both Edwards had the right to get to know each other.

I often wondered why they dind't come after us. I mean Alice must have seen me, right? Well I would find out. I had done some research in the last two weeks and found a Dr. Cullen in a hospital in Juneau, so that's where we were headed now.

„Mom? Is everything alright?"

„Huh? Oh, yes honey, I'm just thinking.Everythings fine, really" It was kind of funny to look at my son, who didn't look any year younger than me. In public we mostly acted like a couple. That was the easiest way, cause we really didn't lokk like brother and sister.

„So Mom what is the plan?", Edward asked.

„Well, we will attend the High School in Juneau and I rented a cute little house there." (I had earned some money in the last years with several jobs. If you didn't have to sleep you had a lot of time)

„And how do you plan to find my dad?"

„I don't know know, Edward. If this Dr. Cullen is your grandfather Carlisle, then we will find your dad,too. Or Carlisle will know where to find him.I promise you that you will meet your dad and I'm sorry that you had to wait so long"

„Don't be. It's okay. I'm just worried about you mom. You seem to be afraid."

„I am. I still love your dad more than anyone else except for you and I missed him so much the last years. I just can't live without him."

„Does he really look just like me?"

„Yes, you two could be twins. Just his eyecolor is different. You know ...vampirelike."

„I'm really excited. I mean ...my dad. Big thing."

„Don't forget he looks like he is seventeen."

„Yeah, as if I could forget. With a mom that is considered t be my girlfriend..."

„Funny. Now let's get the Volvo and take off, okay?"

E seniorPOV ;)

I hated lunchtime. There was just nothing to do. So boring. And there weren't any interesting thoughts to listen to either. People here in the high school of Juneau were not more interesting than people in Forks. Most guy's thought were just about one thing... sex, of course and girls were mostly thinking about boys, clothes and make up.

So their thoughts couldn't stop me from thinking of _her._Bella, my Bella. My wife. Oh how I missed her. At first I had been shocked, when I had found her letter and the pregnancy test, but then I decided it didn't really matter if she had cheated on me. I just wanted her back.

But for some reason Alice couldn't see her. First I thought that she probably was with Jacob, but then found out he was still in La push. So that wasn't the reason. Neither Charlie nor Jacob or Renee had ever heard from Bella in the last seventeen years and they were just as anxious about it than I was.

I had been depressed for years and years because she didn't come back and the only thing that kept me alive was the hope that she would keep her promise and come back. She would be 36 by now, but that didn't matter to me. I just wanted my love back. I often wondered who was the father of her child, I couldn't think of anyone. Maybe she led a happy life with another man and her child now.

This was of course hard for me to think of, but better that way than...

No, I didn't allow myself to think that. I was sure Bella was alright, alive and happy. She just had to be.

„Hey Edward, what's wrong?"

Of course Jasper would have felt the pain at the thought of Bella's death. I felt that he was trying to send calming waves to me but I didn't want that, so I just stood up and left the table.

„Nothing", I whispered. „Everything's fine"

**So what do you think ? I will try to update soon, but it will take some time as I'm pretty busy with school work. They will meet next chapter.**


	4. The meeting

Chapter 4: The meetingChapter 4: The meetingE juniorPOV

Man, was I excited. Today could be the day when I would finally meet my father. Mom an me arrived last evening and had our first day of school today. I wonder what takes mom so long. I mean she didn't even have to sleep but in the mornings she was always in a hurry. I had to sleep. One of my human traits.But I didn't need as much sleep as a normal human, just a few hours.

If my mom wasn't blocking me out I could read her thoughts to find out how she really was feeling about today. I inherited this power from my dad. Reading people's minds. But I was also able to blend out all thoughts, which, according to my mom, my dad wasn't capable of.

My mother's power was to block everyone elses power if she wanted. So mostly I couldn't read her. That's why I had to ask her aloud.

„Mom? You alright? What takes you so long?"

„I'm okay, honey! Just can't decide what to wear."

In other words: she was nervous as hell. I felt with her. I knew she loved my dad more than she could probably express and she had a hard time living without him. She always told me, how she felt incomplete without him and I hoped for her that we would find him soon. Maybe today...

„Okay, I'm ready!"

She came down the stairs and I again was startled by her beautiful appearance. Well, she was my mother and I didn't think in any erotic way of her but still I just had to say she looked pretty hot. And through my special ability I knew this was what most people thought when they saw my mother. Male and female. Sometimes their thoughts were so explicit that I just blended them out for my sake.

Well, today she wore tight dark blue jeans and a tight black longsleeved shirt. A really decent outfit but it still looked fabulous on her.

„_Let's go!"_, she thought to me and so we went outside and drove to the new school with my dad's shiny Volvo. I know it was not new and so on but I just loved this car.

BPOV

When Edward and I finally arrived at school I felt totally sick to my stomach, though of course it was all just in my head. We got signed in and the elderly woman in the office seemed to wonder somewhat about our last name. I would have to ask Edward about her thoughts once we were finished here.

We told the woman we were adopted siblings but now both eighteen and on our own. We somehow had to explain our last name, right? We would still act like a couple as always to keep other people from getting too interested. We changed both our ages to eighteen, so that we could be in the same year and share classes.

Once we were outside the office, Edward looked at me. I didn't even have to ask .

„There are other Cullens here. She thought about how they were also adopted. And when she heard my name and looked at me... Mom?"

I suddenly felt as if I was about to faint. I know I couldn't but my knees didn't seem to have that knowledge. They got very week and I noticed I was also shaking. Edward put his arms around my waist to steady me and pulled me into a tight hug.

„shhhh... mom... it's okay", he whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek and then he looked over my shoulder with a very irritated expression.

„Bella?", I heard an angel's voice asked.

Oh my god. I turned around still in Edward's arms not trusting my legs to stay on their own.

And there he was.

EseniorPOV

I walked into the school building with the same missing enthusiasm as always, looking down at my feet, when I caught a scent that was simutanously very familiar, comforting and still somehow new. Like freesia, strawberry and something else...

I stopped dead in my tracks and looked up._Could it really be ?_, I thought. And, oh my god there she was. My Bella. I just saw her from behind, but I was absolutely sure. That was her. But...

She was in the arms of another guy. _Who is this guy?,_I thought. That's when he looked up and I saw he was me. Well, not me, obviously buthe looked just like me. Okay now I was confused.

All this only took mere seconds and finally I found my voice.

„Bella?", I asked hesitantly.

And she turned around. Looking at me with big topaz eyes. And there was no doubt left. This was my Bella. Just... younger than I thought she would be and more...immortal. And still in the arms of another guy that looked just like me.

I felt a little jealous now but then she finally moved her lips.

„Edward!"

and nothing coul have hold me back. Faster than appropriate in public with so many witnesses I was with her pulled her in my arms and kissed her. And this kiss was nothing like the kisses we had shared before. It was... I couldn't describe it.

After what felt like an eternity, I registered the thoughts of the me-look-a-like.

_Oh wow this is my dad!_

And with that I broke the kiss. „What!" I looked at him and back at Bella. This couldn't be, or could it?

The corridores were now empty except for the three of us. I hadn't even heard the bell ring.

„Edward?", Bella said (her voice had changed slightly, I noticed) „This is your son, Edward Jacob Cullen"

„Huh? What? How?" _I thought she cheated on me? My son?_

„She didn't. And yes I really am your son, dad. I mean look at me, look at us."

„Wait a moment, can you read my thoughts?" I tried to read his.

_Yes I can and this is obviously something else I got from you._

„But how?"

„Uhm, guys? Care to let me take part in this conversation, too? Cause, in case you forgot, I can't read minds"

I looked back at Bella. „ Yeah maybe we should have this talk somewhere else, too. Would you come with me?", I asked still confused as hell.

_That would be better! We will!_, the other Edwa... my son thought.

Well, that would be an interesting story to listen to.

**So what do you think about it? Hope you liked it! I know what I would like... reviews!**

**I will try to update soon!**


	5. Talk

Chapter 5: Talk

BPOV

I felt weird on the ride to wherever we were going. After 17 years all alone with my son, I sat in a car with my husband and said son. Neither of us said a word, well as far as I could notice there wasn't a conversation going on, but with two mindreaders in one car... how could I be sure?

I looked over at Edward, sitting in the driver's seat of his Volvo. He had gladly taken the keys from my hand once he had seen his old car in the parking lot. He looked pretty tense and kind of hurt, so I decided to break the silence.

„Edward?"

„Yes, mom?"

„Yes, Bella?", both Edwards answered simultanuosly. Well that woul be annoying.

„No, honey, I meant your father", next to me Edward tensed even more at the word „father".

„Oh, allright. We will have to work something out with the names, mom."

„Yeah, I already figured that one out. We will come up with something.

So, Edward, are you okay?"

„Well, let's see I just met the love of my existence again after 17 years of depression because she left and learnt that I have a seventeen year old son, who looks exactly like me, shares my abilities and my name. I would say I'm deeply confused but also...

extremely happy. I just don't understand how."

„Well I thought how I got pregnant was very obvious."

„You know what I mean. Never mind, were here."

The car rolled to a stop in front of a very huge house, which looked alot like the mansion in Forks. It was also white and extremely beautiful.

„Wow!"

I had to smile at my son's reaction. I could feel with him. It was just extraordinary.

We got out of the car and slowly walked to the door.

„Everyone is here.", Edward said.

„Alice", we whispered together and both had to laugh.

Once we were inside the house, someone picked me up and pulled me in a bone-crushing hug. „Ohhhhh, I got my little sister back. I missed you so much."

„Missed you, too, Emmett!", I managed to say once he released me.

„Bella, Bella!", Alice squealed and hugged me now.

The whole family took turns in hugging me and telling me how much they missed me and how happy they were to see me again. Even Rosalie did so, which really confused me a bit but maybe time had changed her opinion of me.

Once everyone had hugged me, they seemed to noticed that were two Edwards standing next to me. They faces were totally shocked and I couldn't blame them.

Of course Carlisle was the first to speak.

„Edward?"

I guess it didn't really help that both my husband and son reacted at that.

„Yeah?"

Now they looked even more in shock, if that was even possible. It was probably time for me to fill them in.

„Uhm, guys? May I introduce my son, Edward?" I gestured to my son saying this but kept my eyes on their expressions. They did seem to understand what I said but the shock still lingered on their faces. So I spoke again.

„ I think there are some questions you have for me, right?" Now I coul see agreement.

„And if you don't mind, I have some questions myself."

Again it was Carlisle to speak first. „No, of course not. So everybody, let's sit down shall we?"

Everybody moved to the middle of the huge light room. I sat down on a small couch and gestured for my son to sit beside me. He looked kind of intimidated and I felt sorry for him. I had a hard time right now bearing the stares and unspoken questions. I could guess how he felt. He didn't even know these people.

_It's allright, honey. You can relax. Nobody will be harmed._ I thought to him and he gave me a forced smile.

The Cullens all sat on a huge couch facing the both of us.

„So", I started, „ to make this easier and try to avoid confusion, honey is it okay if we refer to you as Eddie?"

„Okay", he sighed. I knew he didn't like this nickname I gave him. Edward smiled at our son sighing. He didn't like it either.

Then the questions started.

„Who is his father?", Carlisle asked.

Eddie snorted and Edward said: „ Isn't that obvious? Why do you think he looks like me?"

„Okay granted but how did this happen?"-Carlisle

„That's a question I would also like to ask?", Edward looked at me.

I knew better but I still said it.

„You all know what has to happen between a man and woman for him to get her pregnant, right? Okay forget it, that was stupid. Well where do I begin? Edward and I got married and slept with each other. I didn't want to give up my human life so soon and so we started college. You already knew all that. I started getting sick in the mornings and Edward was worried. I also missed my period and started to get suspicious, so when Edward went hunting I made a test and it was positive. I left taking Edward's Volvo. I'm sorry about that, by the way. I know you love that car."

Edward suddenly looked furious.

„Of all the things to be sorry for you are sorry for taking my car? What with leaving me? Taking my baby away from me without even telling me you were pregnant ? Staying away for seventeen years? What with that?"

„Edward... are you crying?"

„Yes, yes Bella I am, apparently."

„How? I mean vampires can't..."

„Vampires also can't have children and yet here sits our son. Why did you leave me? Why?"

„Well,... I was scared. I thought you would think I cheated on you or want me to have an abortion. I planned on coming back to you after giving birth but then I got changed and I couldn't go anywhere and I thought that if you still wanted me back you would have come for me already. Alice must have seen me..."

„No, I didn't see you, Bella. Never since you left have I been able to see you. Not even today. I just saw that Edward would be coming home with important news.Nothing of you or Eddie here." She gave him a smile.

Edward spoke again: „ I see , I really thought you must have cheated on me when I found that pregnancy test, but when Alice couldn't see you I thought something happened to you. I was often so close to go to Italy again. Wait, who changed you after all?"

„Me"

All eyes were on Eddie now. I explained to them and on came a round of question about Eddie's abilities. Then when all these were answered they asked about my abilities. Carlisle came up with the theory that Alice couldn't see Eddie because he was a halfling and so she couldn't see me while I was pregnant. He thought that after giving birth and being changed, I probably subconsciously was blocking out Alice. He asked to try to allow her in and make a decision about something in the future. Sure enough, Alice was having a vision of me, so that mysterium was sorted out.

After a while the Cullen's excused themselves, leaving me alone with my son and husband in the house.

„Well, would you two like to stay here with us?" Edward asked shyly. „I really want you to. I want to get to know you Edward. I refuse calling you Eddie, by the way. I hate that name."

„Me, too dad thanks. How about we go with Ed and I really like that idea of us moving in with you. Like a real family."

Edward smiled at him and then looked at me. „ I want to sort things ort between the two of us pretty bad Bella. I love you. Do you want me back?"

He looked so vulnerable when he asked that question, I was about to cry.

„Of course I want you. How could I not want you? I love you, too. And we will move in with you but I would like to take things slow with us. It has been a while."

„Okay, I understand. So it's saturday tomorrow, so how about you move in tomorrow and stay here tonight? You are probably tired, right Ed?"

„Actually I am. It has been a weird day."

„It has. So come, I will show you your room."

And with that the three of us walked up the stairs. I wondered where I was supposed to sleep? Not that I really slept but would Edward feel he had to give my own room or would he want us to share a room. I suddenly felt pretty nervous.

**Sooo that's it for now. Please review. I will try to update soon. ;)**


	6. It's been a while

Chapter 6: It's been a while

BPOV

Edward had already shown Edward his new room, which was on the first floor and just perfect for him. We had said good night and now were on our way to an unknown destination. Well unknown for me. I tried not to show Edward how nervous I really was.

Well, yeah we had just confessed our love for each other after 17 years and decided to try it again, but I didn't know how fast I really wanted us to catch on.

It all would depend on Edward now.

Would he be a gentleman in this, like he always was and give me my own room until I decided to move into his ?

Or would he for the first time just go for it and don't give me a choice in this?

Despite my nervousness, I hoped it would be the second option, cause I had to admit I really wanted him. Our kiss in the school had been unbelievable and I was curious about how certain other things woul feel, now that I was less breakable...

Totally lost in my train of thoughts I hadn't even realized that we had come to a halt in front of a door on the third floor.

„Bella? Did you even hear what I said?"

„N-no", I promise if I could still be blushing...

„This is my room." He said before opening the door.

The room almost exactly looked like his old room in Forks. Even our old bed was there. Was that some kind of sign? Oh my god, my nervousness would kill me any minute. And I really wasn't sure if I wanted anything to happen so soon. Well I knew for sure I physically wanted something to happen, but in my head...

I didn't know if we shouldn't wait some time, get to know each other again.

Edward noticed that I stared at the bed and my probably unsure expression. He suddenly looked a little hurt, then composed .

„Uhm, I understand if you want your own room. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I'm sorry. I will show you another ..."

I couldn't hold myself back now. All doubt was suddenly gone, when he looked so breakable. I threw myself at him and pressed my lips on his. In a corner of my mind I noticed the sound of a closing door and then Edward turned all his attention to me. His hands were in my long hair and mine were at his shoulders trying to pull him to me as close as possible. I was so lost in the kiss that I hadn't really realized we were moving until we already lay on the bed.

Edward was on top of me and I somehow noticed he was trying very hard to hold himself up from my body.

„You don't have to be that careful anymore. In case you forgot... I'm durable now.

He smiled against my neck at this.

„I totally forgot about that part. Now that will be fun."

With that he pressed me into the matress very hard and feeling all of his body pressed up against me was so wonderful that I couldn't hold back a moan.

„I love it when you moan, Bella. Don't hold it back."

Another moan at this.

Edwards lips were at my neck and his hands wandered slowly under my shirt. My moans were accompanied by Edwards groans as I scraped my nails over his back under his shirt.

I reached to the front of his shirt and started to unbutton it, when I heard a tearing noise and noticed that Edward had teared my shirt off my body.

„A little impatient, are we?", I smiled against his collarbone.

Well two could play at this game. I teared his shirt off, too, revealing his perfectly scuptured chest. I run my hands over his abs and finally he also released a long moan, too.

„Belllllaaaaa..."

He had his hands on my back unclasping my bra and then he was just throwing it away, turning his attention to my now uncovered breasts. Pure wonder showed in his eyes.

„I didn't think you could possibly become more perfect than you already were as a human, but you are...extraordinary!", he said and then began massaging and kissing my chest.

If I could still blush...well you all know...

Something very hot was brooding in my stomach and I had the feeling that there were way too many clothes covering our bodies, so I unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and pulled it down his legs. In less than a second I, also only was wearing my underware, but soon enough Edward also peeled that away, then his boxers and finally there was this wonderful skin on skin feeling that I so longed for. He felt warm to me, not cold like in the past. And it was just indescribable.

Edward looked me deep in the eyes when he entered me and I felt like I was in heaven . It was total bliss and for the first time in the last 17 years I felt complete and totally at ease. It was such a wonderful feeling that I started crying. For lack of tears I dry sobbed heavy and than grasped that finally Edward would think I was sad, but looking in his face, I saw the same happy crying expression that I probably had on my face. We understood each other without saying a word and just smiled at each other in total bliss.

We lay in each other's arms for hours without saying a word just ocassionally kissing or nibbling on the other's skin.

Suddenly I realized that it must be late in the morning and I jumped out of bed leaving a surprised Edward. I already was halfway clothed when he spoke.

„Bella, love, what are you doing? Is something wrong?"

„No, Oh god no. Please don't stress yourself. It's just...well, I have to make breakfast for Edward."

He laughed at this. „I thought he was 17. Can't he make breakfast himself."

„Is there any food in the house?" He nodded. „Still in 17 years, there hasn't been a morning when I wasn't with him. It is sort of our daily routine. Do you understand?"

„Of course I understand that. I'm sorry for laughing, really. And... can I join you ...can we make that a family thing?"

That was so sweet. I just had to kiss him for it. And together we walked down the stairs to sit with our son while he ate his breakfast. A normal boring thing for other families but a very important step for our little family. Talking about the night's events and moving in would come later...

**Well, I hope you like it. Please review and tell me if you do or if you don't. today was the first day of my last year of school and therefore not so happy. Reviews could help me getting very happy. ;)**

**Love you all, Elly**


	7. Moving in

Chapter 7: Moving in

EseniorPOV

Watching my son eating his breakfast was one fascinating sight. He didn't do anything special but still I was fascinated.

It was a good thing that we had agreed on him blending my thoughts out. It would have been embarrasing to have him knowing that I was fascinated by watching him eating.( Yeah, cause that is really weird and corny, I know)

The other side of our agreement was that he was blocking me out of his thoughts. It would be harder to get to know him that way but I guessed it just was fair.

„So", Bella spoke up. „I thougt about the name thing..."

„What about it?", I asked.

„Isn't that obvious? We can't call both of you Edward if we want to live together and I got the impression that neither of you likes the abbreviation Eddie, or Ed, is that right?"

Me and my son just glared at her. Wasn't that obvious? Eddie, what a stupid name!

„So Mom, what did you come up with?"

Bella just looked at him and didn't say a word. Still he nodded and said"yeah that works fine for me."

„Huh? Did I miss something?"

„Oh, sorry...Dad. Mom wasn't blocking me for a moment, so I just read her thoughts."

„Ah, uhum I wonder why you can read her thoughts and I can't..."

Bella got an expression as if she kept something from me and quickly said „We have more than enough time to figure that out. So, what I was saying, or wanted to say is... EJ"

„EJ?"

„Yes, Edward Jacob...EJ. I used to call him that when he was a baby, because I would always hurt when I heard your name back then. I called him that until he was fife and today still sometimes. So I thought that might work."

„Okay that's great. I think we shoul go get your stuff from the other house now, if you're ready?"

„Yes, let's go!" Bella said. She took my hand and gave me a peck. Wow that felt still so good.

One thing that also felt good was driving my beloved car again. After Bella had left I had bought another silver Volvo. But although it looked just the same, it still wasn't my car. I had really missed it...not as much as Bella of course but still I loved this car. My car. I planned on giving the other Volvo to EJ, I had a feeling that different from his mother, he liked cars just like me. Man, I really loved driving MY car.

My joy at driving it must have shown on my face, cause I heard Bella mumble something that sounded like „stupid shiny Volvo owner".

I smiled to myself and took her hand.

BPOV

The whole moving process didn't take that much time. With our vampire speed Edward and I had put everything in boxes in a matter of minutes. And there really wasn't that much to take with us. All the furniture belonged to the house-owner, so it were mostly clothes and some personal things. One was something I planned on giving to Edward tonight when we were alone. I hoped that he would like it.

Unpacking was also very easy and quick. When I decided to really move into one room with Edward, he looked so happy I thought he might start crying if he could. We kept all the talking about our relation ship for later and wanted to show our son something very important today first.

Our meadow.

EJ POV

My parents wanted to show me some place that meant a lot to them. That was all they told me. I was really excited to get to know some more of their relation ship. Of course mom had already told me alot but i was sure there was more.

Dad drove his Volvo to the end of a road and then stopped.

„I never asked. Do you have vampire speed?"

„Well, dad...I'm probly not as fast as you but I am unnaturally fast if that is what you mean" I said with a smile.

Dad chuckled. „Okay then, I made your mom do the journey on her own when I first brought her here. It took hours."

„Show-off"

I probably won't have to mention who said that. My so very mature 19 year old mother actually stuck her tongue out at my father. I couldn't hold back and laughed out loud.

She shot me a glare. Oh no! Now she was getting into full MOM-mode.

„Edward Jacob Cullen! Did you just laugh at your mother? The woman who carried you under her heart for nine months. Who loved you even since the minute she knew you existed. Despite all the vomiting, kicking and getting fat? The woman who choose you over everything? Who raised you and loved you every day of the last 17 years with all she has?...

I so hope you did not- for your sake!"

I hate it when she does that. Despite the fact that this would be funny to most people, I felt bad now. Looking at my dad, I noticed that he looked both shocked and amazed.

„I'm very sorry mom. It was rude." I tried to put on a cute smile like a little child. This always worked. Despite the fact that technically I was only 2 years younger than her, she still saw me as her little boy.

Before I could even blink I was pulled out of the car into a tight hug.

„It's okay honey. I love you."

„ Love you too mom"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw my dad smile at the two of us. He waited for a moment and then said „Okay, let's go!"

He led the way and mom and me followed him. After mere minutes we all slowed down and as I took in my surroundings I recognized the meadow from my mother's stories.

„Is this your meadow?" I asked, but didn't get an answer.

When I looked at my parents I saw them just standing there and look deep into each others eyes. I was really happy for them that they finally had found love again. I was lucky to have parents who loved each other so much.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please please review.PLEASE**

**Next chapter Bella will give Edward a surprise. I will try to update soon.**


	8. A special gift

Chapter 8: A special gift Chapter 8: A special gift

BPOV

The day at the meadow had flown by so fast I couldn't really believe it when Edward announced it was time to go home. But in fact it was so late when we arrived there that EJ just ate and then went to bed. It was a perfect day for me. Edward and EJ got along so well and it seemed as if the last 17 years never happened.

That unfortunately wasn't the case and deep down I knew that was my fault. I had left back then scared of Edward's reaction and then talked myself into believing he didn't want me back.

I planned on making up for this as much as possible and tonight I would start.

Deep down I always hoped that Edward and I would get back together someday and I felt bad because he wasn't able to see his son grow up. He hadn't said anything about this, yet, but when he looked at EJ I could see it in his eyes.

I had something for him that could help him catching on and maybe if my theory was right I had something even better. But I would go with the sure thing first.

We lay on Edw... our bed in our room and just held each other. Now and then we would kiss each other very soft but most of the time we just lay there.

„Edward?"

„Yes?", he mumbled softly in my hair.

„I have a gift for you. I know you are sad that you missed watching our son grow up but I worked on something since he was born and planned on giving it to you."

„What is it?" He sat up slowly looking me deep in the eye.

„Wait here, will you? I will get it."

With that I was gone and back in seconds, now with a big dark blue wooden box in my hand. I placed it down in front of Edward and he looked at it with a wondered expression.

EPOV

Bella placed this big box in front of me. It was painted in my favourite

Bella-blue. On the top was written in black letters:

For Edward

_**Beloved father and husband**_

I slowly opened it and Bella watched me very expectant.

In the box were some DVDs with titles like _Edward's first birthday_ or _Edward's first schoolday_. I looked forward to watch them later, but now I wanted to look at something different first. There were several scrapbooks chronologically ordered. I took the first one out. The title read _The pregnancy with and birth of Edward Jacob Cullen._

I opened it and stared in awe. There was a picture of Bella with a swollen stomach. She looked so beautiful. Under it stood _5 months pregnant._ It was the first of many other pictures. Bella had taken pictures of every stage of EJ's life and put them in these books. She also had written long texts to the pictures and put things like his birth certificate in it.

I looked through all the books and the last picture was of EJ and Bella on his seventeenth birthday. I cloced the book placed it back into the box and looked at Bella.

„Bella this is amazing! Thank you so much. Can we watch some of the DVDs now?"

To my surprise she shook her head softly. „ I wanna try something first. Do you remember when Carlisle said I was blocking myself from Alice visions subconsciously?"

I nodded my head confused.

Well, when I concentrated on letting her see me she could do so. And I can block my thoughts from EJ if I want. I was thinking that maybe if I concentrated very hard on letting you in my head you maybe could hear my thoughts."

Wow, she was a genius. If that worked...

„C-can we try it out then? Will you try to let me hear you?"

„Yes! Give me a moment." She closed her eyes and frowned slightly.

_Edward?_

„Yes?"

Her eyes shot open in surprise. Wait a moment she never openend her mouth to talk.

„Did you hear me? Did it work?"

„Yes it did. Wow that's wonderful..."

_It is indeed. I love you._

„I love you to. Do you have to concentrate a lot to open up to me?"

„ No not at all. It's just like with EJ and Alice. Once I made the decision to block your power or not it just works until I decide different."

„That's the best thing ever. I always dreamed of hearing your thoughts."

„Don't get to used to it. I will decide when I let you in. I still like to have my mind to myself. But it does have advantages. I want to show you so much."

With that she kissed me lightly and placed herself back in my arms. Suddenly the image of a cute little baby flooded my mind. I was totally overwhelmed. Bella showed me her most significant memories of our son's life. And some point she showed me EJ kissing a cute girl. I remembered seeing that girl on some pictures. I would asked bella about her later. Right now I was too distracted in watching my son growing up through a mother's mind.

**I know it is rather short but I wanted to end the chapter here.**

**Please review! I didn't get so many for the last chapters and I really love them. So PLEASE!!**


	9. A love story

Chapter 9: A love story

BPOV

For hours I did nothing else than showing Edward my memories of our son. I also showed him images of Lilly. I was surprised when he hadn't asked about her while looking through the scrapbooks. Maybe he was just to mesmerized by getting to know the past of his son. I knew it would be better to talk about the Lilly- topic before we went to school tomorrow. I also planned on telling Edward myself because I knew this would be too hard for EJ.

I was counting on Edward to ask about her when I showed him the very romantic image of EJ and her kissing. And soon I felt Edward move. He sat up and looked at me.

„Bella...?"

„Yes?"

„Can I ask you something?"

„Of course..."

„Uhm... this girl...who is she?"

„That's Lilly. Okay Edward listen this is kind of a long story and I will tell you now. So please just listen and let me talk okay?"

„I will"

I also sat up now, looking down on the bed. This would be hard. Thankfully EJ was still asleep he shouldn't have to hear this again.

„Okay, well this girl Lilly... EJ met her when he was eleven. They were best friends. They spend alot of time together and were kind of inseparable. She was at our home as long as she could cause her family wasn't nice to her. Well her dad was often drunk and screamed at her.Her mom had to work a lot but she really loved Lilly, I'm sure. She was one year younger than EJ so they weren't in the same classes at school, but even as they got older, EJ never showed any interest in other girls his age. I knew it all along that they loved each other but they only recognized it when EJ was 14. They were the cutest couple, though Lilly always thought she wasn't good enough for him. It didn't really help that whereever they went girls were ogling EJ. She didn't see that boys were looking at her, too. But they loved each other too much to let anybody interfere. I loved her like my own daughter and we had the happiest years together. After two years when Lilly 14, she got pregnant. Though it of course wasn't planned the two of them were happy about the baby and acted very mature. EJ even proposed to her. Her parents weren't delighted, but I promised to care for her and she moved in with us. They really were so happy, they loved each other so much and together we were a happy family. When she was six months pregnant though, something bad happened. I was away hunting and they were alone at home, Lilly wanted to get something from the store and told EJ she could do it alone. He really didn't want to let her go alone. He was overprotective when it came to her. Just like you. But she begged him to let her go alone, cause he was doing some shool work she didn't want to keep him from learning. She got into a car crash that day. She didn't survive. EJ was a wreck, he didn't speak for two entire weeks. Not even to me. He had always had a lot of friends but he never spoke to any of them after he lost Lilly. She was his life. Just like you are mine. And he lost her and his baby on one day. He felt responsible for her death, because he let her go alone. And because he wasn't able to change her. He isn't venomous any more. It is hard for him to go to school were all the girls are looking at him. He isn't ready for another relationship right now. But I really hope he will find someone again . Someone that he can love as much as he loved Lilly... I't was part of the reason why we finally started to look for you. I thought even if you maybe didn't love me anymore, EJ deserved to get to know his father."

I ended my speech, finally looking up into Edard's eyes. All I saw was sadness and compassion for our son.

After a while he finally spoke.

„Oh my god. I mean...if that had been you. I feel so sorry for him"

„Yes I know...he still doesn't want to speak about it. He just blocks when I try to start. I know he was only fifteen when it happened but he really loved her and his child and they would have been a happy family. They were supposed to be. They wanted to get married as soon as they both were eighteen."

„Do you think he would talk to me about it? I mean ...I don't know...I just wanna try. He is my son and had I known about you being pregnant and something had happened to you and him...it would have killed me."

I looked Edward in the eye and he was crying again.

„Edward how come you can cry? I mean I can't but I often want to...regardless I can't. How come you can?"

„Honestly? I don't know. Carlisle thinks that this happened because I was so unbelievably sad for 17 years. That these feelings concentrated and that now I can cry to compensate the sadness."

„Sounds plausible"

„I didn't even know if you were alive. It killed me. Besides we still have to talk about us."

„Yes I know, but honestly ...I have shown you how I experienced the last years. I still do love you more than I can say. You are my everything. I am so happy to be back here with you with our family. I regret leaving you and that's all to say"

His answer was more simple.

„I love you, Isabella"

Suddenly I liked the sound of my full name. Weird... I decided on introduce myself as Isabella to other people from now on. Bella would be private.

„Edward? How will be explain at school? I mean how will we be related in public? What is our story?"

„Carlisle and Esme already worked that one out. As you already signed in as Isabella and Edward Cullen, you two are also adopted. EJ is my long missed twin brother, we got separated after we were born. The name thing was a mistake of the nurses, one of us was supposed to be called Jacob but they messed it up. As for you, you and EJ got the same foster parents, they died and when they found out about me and sent him here you came with him cause you are very close. We are already here for two years now so I'm supposed to be 18 as well by now. It works just fine."

„Oh thank god. We are not blood related!"

„Hm?"

„If we were, I could never kiss you in school. That would be stupid."

He chuckled at this and kissed my forehead.

„Do you think EJ is awake now?"

„Probably. If not you can wake him. I will make breakfast for him downstairs while you talk to him."

„Okay." He stood up and walked to the door.

„Edward? Please try not to hurt him more?"

„Of course not, honey. I love him. I just want to let him know that I am there for him."

And with that he was out of the door. He was perfect at something again. Being a parent.

* * *

**That's it for now. How about making a deal. If you review, I send you a short preview of the next chapter...**

**DEAL? ;)**


	10. Father and son

Chapter 10: Father and son

EPOV

I lightly knocked on EJ's door and heared a muffled „Come in", so I stepped inside.

EJ was sitting up in bed and reading, he closed the book and looked up at me.

„Morning dad? Why are you here? Where is mom?"

„She is making breakfast for you downstairs. I wanted to talk to you alone, if that's alright?"

„Of course it is, dad. What about?"

„I looked him in the face and tried to speak very gentle."

„Lilly"

His face fell and tears came immediately running down his face. I could see all the feelings and fears reflected in his eyes that I had when I thought Bella was dead.

He opened his mouth as if to say something but no words came out. It pained me to see him like this. I didn't want my son to have to feel so much pain. It wasn't right. He was only seventeen. Why did this have to happen to him? WHY?

„Listen EJ. I love you. If you don't want to talk about it, it's okay but I think maybe it would be good for you to talk about everything. Your mom told me."

„D-dad I...Idon't know if...if I can. It's just so..."

„Yeah, I know it's hard. I know how you feel.Stop blocking my mind out will you?"

He nodded and I showed him just how I felt when I thought Bella had killed herself because of me. I showed him how I felt responsible for it, how I absolutely hated myself for causing her death. How all I wanted was for me to be destroyed. How i begged for the Volturi to kill me.

„You see?"

He nodded slightly, tears still streaming down his face. I showed him more. How I felt for the last 17 years, thinking that she had died. How the only thing keeping me from trying to get myself killed was the thought that she wouldn't want that.

„I know you lost two people and for real but I just wanted you to know that I can understand your feelings."

„She didn't even have a chance at life", he half screamed. „I know Lilly would have died for her. I would have but she wasn't even allowed to breath just one time. Why?"

„She? So it was a girl?"

„Yes and she would have been the loveliest little thing. I loved her so much but I couldn't protect her...I couldn't protect Lilly...I wasn't there for them...they needed me and I..."

„No, no. EJ I never got the chance to be a father for my child until now, I don't know if I had been a good father for you ...but I know one thing for sure:

You would have been the best father and husband these two girls could have wished for."

With this words I took my son in my arms and wished I could just take away his pain.I felt him hug me back and felt myself crying again, this time happy tears. It may sound bad but I truly felt happy at this moment knowing that I got a chance on getting to know my child.

„Dad? Thank you... for everything you said. I guess it really helps knowing that someone really knows how you feel."

„Always son, always...and as much as you don't want to hear it now...you will find someone again someday. It won't be the same but it will be great and you will always remember them and love them your first love and your first child, okay ? Don't make the same mistakes that I did and think you will be alone for eternity. Look at me...I was all depressed and alone for hundred years and then I met your mother. My soulmate, my love the one who loved me for who I was despite of what I was. Just promise me don't give up even if it takes you a century to find someone."

„I promise dad. Thank you."

„Your welcome. As I said...always. So do you want to spend some time with your old father before he turns into your twinbrother tomorrow?"

„I would love to. What do you have in mind?"

„Surprise, but I think you will like it."

„Okay, then let's go"

Bella obviously heared at least the end of our conversation cause she waited at the bottom of the stairs for us, car keys hold out for me and a sandwich hold out for EJ. She hugged him tight before turning to me and giving me a peck on the cheek. She mouthed ‚Thank you' and then motioned for us to go. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her smiling at the sight of us father and son leaving the house together.

I hadn't told EJ that he now owned the new Volvo, I would tell him later today it just fitted perfectly into my plan.

We both jumped in MY Volvo and I started driving.

„Dad? Were are we driving?"

„Well I want to do something that fathers do with their son and I'm not really experienced in that area. When I was young things were different. But...I thought we could go look at some cars. There is a event in Juneau today. They show all the new models and if you want we can go watch a movie then."

I was a little unsure if he would like it. After all I didn't really know what his interests were.I looked at him and to my relieve he grinned at me.

That would be great. I love cars...especially Volvos. Uhm, can we go have dinner somewhere after the movie, though? I would like to have the chance to talk a little more ?"

„Of course!", I said as I pulled into a parking space.

„So, let's go look at some cars!"

**Sooo, a nice day for father and son... What will happen? Well I know... Keep in mind: Reviews make me work faster !!**


	11. Daddy day

Chapter 11: Daddy day

EJPOV

Dad took me to a fair, where all the new cars were presented. That was so cool. I mean...I love cars. It was nice to share that with someone. When it came to cars, my Mom wasn't really the person to talk to.

But that didn't matter any more, for now i had my Dad to do the guy things with.

"So Dad, are looking for anything in particular?"

Dad looked at me with a knowing smile.

"Well...I want to buy a new car for your mother and as you surely know, she wouldn't appreciate it if I let her choose one, so I thought you could help me ?"

"Cool! Yeah, Mom always told me 'I don't speak car and driver' when I tried to talk about cars. So, what kind of car are we looking for?"

„I'm not so sure. Nothing too ostentatious, though, or she won't take it. I want one that goes fast enough, so I can make her appreciate driving fast, well at least faster ... And I wouldn't mind, if it were this special Bella-blue. But other than that ... the sky is the limit!"

"Cool!"

* * *

EPOV

I really enjoyed looking at cars with EJ and I was very sure he did, too. We looked at an awful lot of cars but hadn't found the perfect one for Bella, yet. Instead we found a car that we both liked very much, but Bella wouldn't want. A sleek black Porsche Carrera GT.

I decided to buy it as a special occasion car for EJ and me. He smiled the biggest smile when I told him so.

"Wow, Dad, that's so cool! Thank you...thank you!"

" It's okay. It's for the both of us. But...I want to ask you something...would you like to have my Volvo, the newer one?"

"Are you serious? I would love to. Thank you! But...why don't you take the newer one? I can take the old one. That's fine."

"No,no, I want the old one. It holds some certain memories for me, you know. I already had it when I met your Mom and we experienced a lot of special moments in it..."

" Ewwww, Dad please!"

I had to laugh at that.

"No, son that wasn't what I meant.So do you want the car?"

"Yes Dad. Thank you so much."

And with that he hugged me and I felt so much like a father. It was wonderful.

After hours and hours we finally found the perfect car for my Bella.

An Audi TT Coupé . We added certain extras and chose a very dark blue. I paid for both cars and we were assured that they would be delivered within the next week.

When we were finished, it was already afternoon, so we decided that we would – or rather EJ would – eat before the movie.

When EJ's food arrived – to my amusement it was mushroom ravioli – we started our conversation.

„So, what would you like to know?"

„Well, first of all, why are you so amused with my choice of food?"

I had to laugh out loud at that and EJ just looked at me, frowning.

„Easy, it was what your Mom ate on our first date."

He now laughed, too. But then became very serious.

„Okay, next I have been asking myself something. I know how it feels to loose a child..."

He looked so sad in this moment I wanted to hug him very close and try to make him feel better.

„...so, you kind of lost your child, too. I mean, I was your only chance to have a child on your own and watch it grow up. At least with Mom. Now all you get is an almost adult son who looks as old as you. Do...do you hate Mom for that?"

Wow, that had to sink in first. I hadn't really thought about it like that. That he had in fact been my one and only chance. And I missed it. But did I hate Bella for that?

„EJ, you have to understand that no matter what she does, I could never hate your mother. I am very ,very sad that I missed watching my only child grow up. I hadn't even realized until now that I won't have another chance. But to be honest I never even thought I would have a child at all. But I have one, I have you. And for that I am forever grateful to your mother."

„Okay... I have another question...if...when Mom was still human... what if she ...if she had died...would you think she would have wanted you to find someone else ? Would you have found someone ? Would you have been able to love another woman ?"

Hmmm, another complex question...

„If...if your Mom would have died...I know for sure she would have wanted me to go on but I also know for sure I wouldn't have been able to live without her. But that was back then. If something happened to her now, you would still be there and for you I would try my hardest to go on. As hard as it is to say this...if I would find a nice girl, I would try to make it work out. For your Mom, cause I would want the same for her. It would never be the same as with your mother, I could never again love someone like I love her. But maybe I could find another love."

Only when I said this, the realization hit me that it was all utterly true.

„Thank you Dad. That helps me a lot. I was so afraid that I would never find someone again. At the same time i am afraid to forget Lilly."

„You won't forget her. She and your baby will always have a special place in your heart. But you will find someone to love again. Please believe me. You still are so young, you have so much time."

After this talk we just sat in comfortable silence while EJ ate. When he was finished, we decided to quit the movie and instead go home and watch a DVD with Bella.

**Soooo, that's it so far. I am leaving for a school trip to Italy on Friday.So I probably won't update for a week or two. Hope you liked it. I know it is a bit melodramatic but I kind of liked it.**

**Please Review!!**


	12. Movie night

Chapter 12: Movie night

BPOV

Edward and EJ came home in the early evening. As soon as I watched EJ get out of the car I noticed a change about him. I seemed as if a heavy weight had been lifted off his shoulders. The weight that the death of Lilly and their baby had put there. He seemed so... carefree. Like a boy at his age should be. No matter what Edward had said or done, I was very thankful for it.

My boys wanted to watch a movie with me and I got to choose. However, I had the slight feeling that neither of them was happy with my choice:

Notebook

But they didn't say anything and so I just started the movie and sat down in between them on the couch.I really liked this movie a lot. It was so romantic and so sad. I got totally lost in it. It always remembered me a little bit on earlier times...

Only when the movie came to an end, I began to wonder why there hadn't been any stupid comments during the whole thing.

„Okay, why are you two so quiet and where do those smiles come from. And don't you try lying to me!"

Edward was the first to answer. Both my boys grinned sheepishly at me.

„Maybe...just maybe we made the comments in our minds?"

„Huh?! Are you serious? That is so...to be expected! What have I done to deserve this...husaband AND son are mind-readers?"

„Oh Oh Mom , come on, you know you love us?"

„Yes I do and in order to keep it that way you better go to bed now. Tomorrow is a school day and this time we won't leave right after our arrival."

„Okay!"

He smiled and hugged both Edward and me. Then he kissed me on the cheek.

„Good night, Mom,good night Dad. I love you !"

„Good night, honey!"

„Good night, EJ!"

After EJ went to bed, I placed myself in Edward's lap and cuddled up against his chest.

„Edward?"

„Hmm...?"

„Thank you."

„For what?"

„For making our son happy again. I don't know what you did. But you managed to bring the light back to his eyes. Thank you."

„It was my duty to help him. He is my son and I love him and he helped me realize something very important. Even though I maybe should be angry at you for taking away my only chance at watching my own child grow up...I only love you so much more for giving me a child at all."

If my heart could beat it would break my chest... I still felt so bad for taking all this away from him.

„I am sooooo sorry, I really am, I will never..."

I was silenced by his lips on mine.

„shhhhh. It is alright. Hush now."

In the blink of an human eye he had carried me upstairs to our room.

...

We made love until it was late enough for us to get up and prepare breakfast for EJ.

**Sooo that is it so far. I am sorry that it is so short. But I just wanted to update. PLEASE REVIEW**

**I hid a quote from Buffy the vampire slayer here. If you find it please tell me in your review and I will post the names of the people who got it right in the beginning of the next chapter.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Oh and my school trip to Italy was great...**

**;)**


	13. School day

Chapter 13: School day

EJPOV

Me and my family sat together at a lunch table in the cafeteria. So far the day had been okay. Of course all the students were totally interested in Dad and me. I mean we looked like twins and also pretended to be twins.

Some girls had really disturbing thoughts about themselves and the two of us. Right since the moment that we had entered the building those started.

_Oh my gosh...two hotties are you?_

_Well, well, one of them was nice ...two are ...ohhhhhh..._

_Oh me and them in one bed...the things we could do..._

_I wonder if they also look alike without any clothes..._

But to say the truth it wasn't that bad as long as those stayed thoughts neither Dad nor me saw any problem. A bigger problem were the thoughts of the boys about my mother.

_Wow look at this body...these boobs this ass these legs...I wish there weren't as many clothes in the way..._

_Why can't all girls look like her...she is delicious..._

_Oh my...I wanna press her to the wall and..._

Dad and I had simply looked at each other and without even thinking about it we had both put one arm around her waist and hold her tight. Mom had looked a little confused at first but we had explained the situation to her and she had smiled and then surprised us all.

She had shoved Dad to the nearest wall and kissed him quite aggressively and quite long. When she had finished she had turned around and kissed me on the cheek. She had put her one hand in mine and her other arm around Dad's waist and just walked on like nothing out of the ordinary happened.

The thoughts had changed slightly after that. Now almost the whole female student body loathed my mother and the guys didn't really seem to like Dad and me.

The teachers and subjects were okay and in most of my classes was at least one other family member.

So now we sat at lunch with me the only person really eating.

All of them were having conversations with there partners and I didn't want to participate in any of these conversations, so I let my eyes wander through the large room. That was when I saw her, the most beautiful human being , no even the most beautiful being, I had ever laid my eyes on.

She was exquisite. Long honey-colored hair hang open over her shoulders and her eyes were the bluest blue I had ever seen. Blue like the ocean, no the ocean couldn't compare. She just had the cutest face. Everything about her was just perfect and I couldn't stop staring at her. It was as if everything and everyone else just disappeared.

„Hey Isa, one of the Cullen-twins is staring at you!"

That ripped me out of my trance. I quickly decided between my few options. I could look down and pretend like nothing happened or I could take all my courage and walk over to her.

Even while I was thinking, I started to get up. It seemed as though I was under a spell. I didn't really have options.

Mom looked at me concerned. „EJ what is going on?"

I just shook my head and walked on straight to the girl's table. In the background I could hear my Dad say: „Don't worry Bella. It's okay! Just let him go!" But all I could really concentrate on was Isa...the way she looked at me...

And with slight shock I noticed that I couldn't hear her thoughts. But that wasn't really necessary to know what she thought at the moment. Her face, eyes focused on me, exactly showed her feelings. Shock and disbelieve, also a little bit of hope.

I finally, after what felt like an eternity, reached her table. All eyes on me.

„Hey, I'm Edward Cullen but I go by EJ. Nice to meet you."

Her mouth hung open for a moment and I smiled encouragingly at her.

„H-h-hey, uhm my name is Isabella Meyer b-b-b-but you can call me Isa, everyone does."

"Okay, again nice to meet you. I just wondered if you would mind if I sit with you? Do you?"

"Uhm n-no...please do as you like..."

"Thank you!"

I sat down and everybody else at the table picked up their former conversations politely.

Isa looked down on her plate and her cheeks had turned fire red. Just how Dad said Mom used to act. Interesting...I mean the name, the way she acts,closed mind...everything about her reminded me of my mother. Well except for her looks...weird

"So, how long have you lived here?"

She looked up at me still seeming slightly shocked that someone showed interest in her. But that was weird. She looked so good and seemed to be very kind. I was sure she was used to boys showing interest.

"Well, uhm, actually...all my life..."

"Really, than you sure have a lot of friends here"

She abruptly looked down again, tears in her eyes.

"Sorry, have I said something wrong?"

"No,no it's not your fault it's okay...it's just...never mind...it's complicated. No, I don't have that many friends only one. This is July. "

She getured to the girl next to her, who looked up shortly and smiled at me then left us in private again. I immediately liked July. She seemed very understanding.

"I did have more friends but...it's a long story...you wouldn't want to hear it..."

"I really would! I know that seems odd, but I like you...I would like to get to know you better if that is okay for you. If not just say so and I will leave you alone."

"Uh...I guess that is okay...you _seem_ to be nice."

I smiled to myself, she began to warm up a little.

"So, would you like to come over to my house after school?"

She hesitated for a moment.

"I will have to ask my aunt first but I think it is fine."

"Great, do you want a ride?"

"If...if that's no problem...yes"

"Okay let's meet at the parking lot then after school."

"Okay"

She smiled slightly, which in response caused me to smile. The bell signaled for us to go to class. I had PE now, easy thing. I shared this class with my Dad, so that meant I could talk to him about what just happened.

"No, EJ, I can't read her mind either. Interesting just like Bella. You know, I think it's funny that they have the same name and the same...abnormality, for lack of a better word. Like father like son huh?"

I was glad that my father so easily accepted my attraction to this human girl. He promised to talk to Mom about it in the next period, which they had together. For lack of enough seats in his car, I would take Mom with me and Isa and Dad would take the others and tell everyone to act human when we came home. It all was perfectly planned and I couldn't help but be happy at the thought of having Isa with me at home where we could talk without anyone watching or listening, except a house full of vampires of course. But she didn't know that and so I hoped she would open up. I was very interested in her story. What happened to her that she only had one friend left? I hoped I would find out soon.

To my surprise, when I came to my next class, chemistry by the way, Isa was also there and he only free seat was next to her. The teacher told me to sit down there and I happily obliged. Isa smiled shyly at me and to reassure her I answered with the biggest smile I could come up with without scaring her. We didn't really have the time to talk but smiled at each other now and then and I knew for sure chemistry would be my favorite subject from now on.

As class ended I walked her to my Volvo in comfortable silence. I saw Mom standing there. Dad's Volvo was nowhere to be seen. Mom smiled at us friendly. Isa looked a little bit afraid, maybe thinking that my Mom, well my kind of sister, wouldn't be nice to her. But relaxed a little when she saw her smile.

"Isa, this is my m...uh good friend Bella. We lived in the same foster family for years and she is like a sister to me. M...Bella this is Isa."

Oh man, two almost slips. Isa really made me nervous. Thankfully my Mom caught up on my nervousness and moved to Isa taking her in a friendly hug and kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey, Isa, nice to meet you."

I mouthed 'thank you' to her, she just smiled. Isa turned slightly red but seemed comfortable.

"Thank you. Nice to meet you, too."

When we got in the car, Mom had pulled Isa into a conversation about their name, which she took part in very enthusiastically. This surprised me but made me glad. Hopefully the others would also find their way to her that easily, I could already see that Isa liked my Mom a lot. And knowing that she hadn't that much friends I hoped they would become good friends.

**Sorry, that it took me so long to update! I had a lot of school work to do as I'm in the middle of exams. **

**Please review!**

**Longest chapter so far ;)**


	14. Telling secrets

Chapter 14: Telling secrets

BPOV

The car ride with EJ and Isa was nice. I eventually liked Isa. She seemed to be sensible and intelligent and reminded me of myself a lot. We talked about our first name. I explained to her how officially my name was Isabella Swan but for the family and now for her I was Bella. She also was called Isabella by almost everyone but preferred Isa for private. I asked her about her family when we were almost home and she tensed and said that she wouldtell all of us together because she didn't want to tell her story more often than necessary.

Once we arrived home we all went inside and EJ introduced our whole family to Isa. She was still shy but seemed glad that everyone was nice to her, even Rosalie I might add. We all played our human charade. After a while of smalltalk Isa coughed uncomfortably and said:

"Uhm, you have all been very nice to me and ...well, I want to tell you what happened to me...why nobody likes me anymore. Well....straight to the point. My parents got killed almost two years ago. They ... no I can't you won't believe me. You'll think I'm crazy just like everybody else does, well except for July. She believes me but she doesn't say so to others. I can't blame her. So...I better go now."

She stood up from her place on the couch but EJ grabbed her wrist and said :

"No! Please stay! We will believe you! Just tell us."

Isa deliberated for a moment and looked at all our faces, probably trying to see if we would really believe her. Sighing she sat down again and began talking with tears in her eyes.

"So, two years ago my parents and I got into a big fight about how they always treated me like a baby. It went one for weeks and so a lot of people knew that we were fighting. After about a month we talked about it and solved our conflict, we agreed on some compromises. To celebrate the end of our argument we wanted to spend a weekend camping in the mountains. We had done that a lot when I was little and these were our happiest family memories so it seemed fitting. However on our first night there something horrible happened."

Her tears were starting to fall now and she began to sob uncontrollable.

"In the middle of the night I woke up from a horrible tearing sound. It came from claws tearing our tent. But the claws were hands and they belonged to two incredibly beautiful women. But they had the most scary eyes all red and horrible. I was so scared. They just laughed at me and my parents screaming. One launched at my mom one at my dad. I thought they would be killing me next. I hoped so. I didn't want to live having to remember how this monsters sucked the life out of my parents. But they just left me, they just went away.

I was found two days later. I had just been sitting there all the time. People thought my parents died from an animal attack. No one believed my story. I told them again and again about the monsters, the...vampires. But they thought I was crazy even my aunt thinks that. I live with her now knowing that she thinks I'm crazy. People kept away from me since then and I isolated myself. I have never told the real story for one year now. It doesn't help. People don't believe in vampires."

The atmosphere was tense. Without doubt every member of our family thought about whether we should tell her the truth. When Isa saw our faces, she misinterpreted them.

"Well, I knew you wouldn't believe me. I'm sorry for bothering you."

She wanted to get up again but this time before EJ could act I spoke up.

"Isa I believe you. Trust me I really do and I know for a fact that everyone in this room does. I would like to tell you the reason but it will probably scare you and I want you to know that no matter what I will tell you now. Noone in this room wants to harm you. You are safe here. Do you promise to remember that and listen to everything?"

Isa hesitated only for a moment before nodding slightly and looking at me expectantly.

"Okay, where do I start...yeah, well you think we think you are crazy . Listen to this. I am not EJ's friend for a fact and I am not eighteen. Except for EJ and you nobody in this room is even close to that age. I am the youngest of us and I'm thirty-six. I am married to Edward and EJ is our son. I am his mother, Edward is his father, therefore the resemblance. When I was eighteen I moved in with my father and met Edward and his family at school. They were strange and some things happened that made me suspicious of them being something more than human, it also made me fall for him. I found out that they all were vampires but drank only animal blood. I was so in love with Edward that I didn't care at all and I knew I was safe with them all. We fell deeply in love and I wanted nothing more than to become one of them. But on Edward's condition we got married first. I became pregnant against all odds and that is how we got blessed with EJ."

I left my leaving out- to complicated now.

"I got changed and that is it. We all are vampires, well EJ so far is only half vampire. But we do live only from animals, we refuse to kill humans. That is why I believe you, why we all believe you."

Isa's face was expressionless for a moment. Probably taking all of this in. Then she just looked me in the eye and said:

"Okay. I trust you."

I was relieved and so was my family. EJ mouthed 'Thank you' at me.

"Isa", he said to her, "I have to tell you something. And I will do this in front of my whole family. From the moment I saw you today, I felt a connection to you. I care for you, I like you a lot and I want to be there for you. That is if you want me."

Isa looked him deep in the eyes and with the biggest honesty possible replied:

"I do"

"You know what's funny?", Emmett asked "Neither of you wants to be called Isabella by us, only by other people. But if Isa is over here now often and I want to tell you something, I will just have to say 'Hey Isa, Bella...' You get it ? IsaBella..."

He fell from the couch laughing. Leave it to Emmett to ruin the romance...

**SOOOOOOO sorry for the long wait. I kinda had writer's block AND a lot of studying to do AND I am totally depressed** **as a German I have to wait till January 15. for the TWILIGHT movie to start even though I anyways would rather watch it in English than in German :(**

**Please review ! Make me happy again !**

**PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	15. Getting closer

Chapter 15: Getting closer

BPOV:

It was already dark when EJ left with Isa to bring her home. We had been talking for hours. Telling her the rough facts about us and our kind. She was very interested and didn't ever seem to doubt that we were telling the truth, even without a demonstration. Well, the reason for this was probably the incident that she lived through two years ago. Of course she was most interested in EJ and we told her everything we knew and even our theories:

EJ was venomous when he was a baby

He wasn't venomous right now

He would probably not get older than 19 or even stay 17 for ever( my guess was seventeen as he came so much after his father)

Anytime soon now he would probably become a full vampire

He would be venomous again

He would be immortal

His diet would change to only blood

He would be a lot stronger than he is now

In other words he would be like the rest of his family

It made me very happy that Isa seemed to accept all of this. You could almost see the band between her and EJ getting stronger any minute. And they did only know each other for such a short time. They reminded me so much of Edward and me. We had become so happy together and I wanted that same happiness for the two of them so much it hurt.

I really hoped it would work out. They both had lost the people they loved the most. They both were outsiders. They could help each other so much.

When Isa realized how late it already was, she panicked thinking her aunt would be angry with her. She told us that her aunt was nice to her, but that it seemed that she didn't know how to handle her anymore. Isa feared that her aunt would send her away.

Esme told her not to worry. She called Isa's aunt telling her that she was sorry Isa wasn't home, yet, but that we got caught up in playing games as a family and that she would make sure Isa would arrive safely at home in twenty minutes.

EJPOV:

I could see the relief on Isa's face as Mom called her aunt giving her an excuse for staying away until now. I was still amazed at how good Isa had taken all this information. I thought she would run away screaming, instead she stayed. I already had very strong feelings for her and I was so very glad about her trust in me. I drove her home and all the way we were holding hands. That just felt so right. When we reached her house she thanked me for driving her, kissed me on the cheek and left the car. I was so surprised by the gesture that it took me a few seconds until I called after her.

"Isa?"

She whirled around, smiling slightly.

"Yes?"

"Would you like a ride to school tomorrow?"

She just smiled and nodded. Then she turned around and entered the house.

I just sat in my car for a few moments, stunned by everything that had happened today. Just this morning I had woken up from the same nightmare that had haunted me since Lillys death. The sight of her bloody and broken never left me alone.

When woke up today I still thought, that I would never be able to find another girl again. I still thought that I would never be able to love anyone but my Mum, Dad and the rest of the Cullen's.

And now just a little over twelve hours later, I was filled with hope and....love. Maybe it wasn't very strong yet, but I knew for sure that I would grow to fully love this girl in time.

I drove home with the feeling that maybe this night I would get finally a little sleep.

BPOV:

Edward and me were the only members of our family left waiting for EJ coming back home. The others were gone hunting. We were cuddling and kissing a little on the couch. I felt my need for Edward slowly grow, but I knew that we would have to wait until EJ was in deep sleep. Well, we didn't really need to, but it felt wrong to have sex while maybe our son could hear us. Hell, it felt weird to have sex, knowing that every other member of our family could hear us, when they were home. But that was unpreventable and it wasn't as if we could hear them, too.

"Edward, we can't right now..."

"Why not?", he mumbled against my neck while kissing it.

"We have to wait until EJ is home and asleep. He could hear us."

Edward leaned back and looked at me grinning a little.

"And why, my lovely wife would that really matter?"

"Excuse me!"

He couldn't be for real.

"Calm down. I just mean that he will be able to hear us eventually, because it won't be long until he sleeps no more and has super hearing. So, if you hadn't planned to live separated from our son or to only have sex when he is away then you probably will have to get used to the idea."

I wanted to answer him that he was wrong, that there were other options to prevent our own son from hearing us having sex. I shivered at the thought. But I had nothing to say, he was absolutely right. I couldn't keep my hands from him but I also wouldn't be able to live away from EJ.

I would have to live with it, when the time came. And to be quite honest, I could hear him and Lilly everytime and he didn't worry about it. I was ripped from my thoughts by my smirking husband.

"Bella? What are you thinking about? You know, now that I know that I could actually read your mind if you let me, it is even harder to not know what you're thinking."

"Well, I like having my mind for my own most of the time. If you want to know something, you can just ask me. And I was just thinking that you were right. I don't like it, but you still are."

He began kissing me again but I pulled away.

"Edward, I said you are right but as long as he still sleeps and doesn't hear as good...can we still wait until he is fast asleep? Please?"

He looked me in the eye for a few moments, kissed my forehead and hugged me close to his chest.

"Everything you want honey but don't keep me waiting all night."

"Oh, don't worry, I couldn't if I wanted to."

We sat like that until we heard EJ parking in front of the house. We then got up to open the door for him. He seemed a little lightheaded but happy and so I didn't question him about it. He told us he would drive on his own to school tomorrow, wished us a good night and went to bed.

After waiting until we heard EJ's light snores, I got up from the sofa but told Edward to wait until I called him to follow me.

I went to our room and put candles everywhere. I went to the closet and pulled a hidden bag out of it. I took this with me to bathroom and undressed. The I dressed in the dark blue corset and the black lace panties that had been in the bag. As a human I never would have been able to tie the corset on my own or to tie it as tightly. But now I was very strong, flexible and I didn't have to sleep, so it was no problem. I checked myself in the mirror and saw that I wouldn't need to do anything to my hair or face. I knew Edward loved it natural, my long hair open.

After lighting all the candles, I sat down on the foot of the bed, leaning back on my arms and said softly:

"Love, I am ready now! Please come upstairs!"

Within a second Edward stood in the door frame. He took another second to take in the room and then locked eyes with me, his jaw dropped.

"Wow!"

"You like it?"

"God, yes, I mean I love it."

"Good, I wanted to do something for you. Please close the door and some sit with me."

He did what I told him and sat down next to me, expectant.

"Edward, I want to thank you. Despite that I left you, despite that I took your child away, despite that I probably hurt you more than anyone else ever did, you welcomed me back with open arms. That alone is more than I could ever ask for but you have given me so much more. You love me more than I thought was possible, you accepted EJ so fast and you act with him as if you had known him since his birth and not only for a few days. You also give me the feeling that we never were apart. And then on top of all that today you have been totally amazing. I know how much you didn't want to pull me into your world, but you still did it and it made you happy. And today you helped your son doing the same, although I know that you sometimes regretted taking my chance at a normal human life away from me. I am so thankful for that. Thank you Edward, really."

"And your way of thanking me is dressing up in lingerie and seducing me ?"

Edward tried to hide his emotions with a smirk but I could see the emotion and tears in his eyes and knew that the message had been delivered.

"Well, I love you! And I want you to make love to me. Please?"

With that his lips were on mine moving gently. He softly pushed me back on the bed and I wiggled my way more to middle with Edward following me.

He hovered over me, but I pulled him down relishing in the feeling of his body weight on me. I licked his bottom lip with my tongue and he soon granted me entrance. Our tongues were dancing with each other, while our hands tried to touch every part of the other's body. After some time Edward began kissing down to where the tops of my breasts were revealed by the corset.

"This has to go", he said between kisses. "But I like it a lot, so against better judgement I will not rip it off you"

I could only answer with a moan, and Edward already was untying the corset. It quickly came of and was thrown to a corner of the room. I wondered if I should tell Edward to pay attention to the candles, however my train of thought was interrupted by Edward kissing at licking at my breasts. While he did this I rid him of his shirt and jeans with some of his help. Looking deep into my eyes, he took of my panties and then his boxers.

Our hands lay interwined on both sides of my head and our gazes were still locked, when Edward entered me very very slowly. The emotion that surrounded us had me totally stunned. Never before had our lovemaking been this passionate. Throughout the whole time we looked into each others eyes and moved ever so slowly. There couldn't possibly be anything that was more perfect than this moment. Our climaxes hit us almost simultaneously and after it we stayed connected, me lying on Edward's chest and neither of us saying a word.

This was perfection.

**Hey guys! Sorry that I let you wait for so long, I hope this chapter makes up to it. Please review and tell me what you liked or didn't like in this chapter.**

**Love you all,**

**Elly**


	16. The cars arrive

Chapter 16 : The cars arrive

**Please read AN at the bottom!**

BPOV:

It was sunny today and so everybody except EJ stayed home. Until yesterday it would have pissed him off that he had to go to school when we didn't but not today. It was nice to see him so happy. It seemed as if he just couldn't wait to leave the house to pick up Isa and I knew he really couldn't. So when it was time he said good-bye and literally ran to his car.

Edward and me were standing in the kitchen and Edward had his arms wrapped around my waist from behind. I turned around in his arms and asked him:

"So, my lovely husband, what will we be doing with this free day?"

"Um, well..."

That wasn't a typical behaviour for Edward at all. Not knowing what to say. It probably should have made me suspicious.

"Edward, is something wrong? You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Against what I expected, this didn't seem to reassure him at all. He even squirmed slightly.

"Um, yeah...well, Bella? You love me right?"

I just nodded, suddenly curious.

"That's good, keep that in mind. Hm, um, we can't leave the house today, because..."

"Because...?" Curious slowly transformed into confused.

"We have to be here when something arrives."

"And what would this something be?"

"Nothing!"

"Edward!"

"A surprise for you?"

"Was that a question or a statement?"

Edward hesitated a moment and then suddenly seemed to burst.

"I GOT YOU A CAR!"

"YOU DID WHAT? NO! NO! NO! THAT BETTER WAS A JOKE!"

How could he? He knew I hated when people spent money on me and there he goes and buys me a car? Incredible!

"Bella, honey, remember how glad you were that day when I came home with EJ from our father and son day? You were so glad that he seemed to be a little better. Wouldn't you pay every price to see your son happy? Even if the price was accepting an Audi TT and a Porsche?"

Oh no, that was a low blow. He played the mom-card. Wait a moment...

"Did you just talk about two cars?"

"Um, yes...but before you start yelling at me, only the Audi is for you. The Porsche is for EJ and me."

"What do you two need a Porsche for?"

"Special occasion car!"

"You already have the Aston Martin!"

"Belluh!", he whined, "but that is only one for two people...it was neccessity!"

"I can't believe you!"

"Oh, please honey! Come one. You are the only member of the family that doesn't have their own vehicle. Alice has the Porsche. Emmett has his truck. Rosalie the BMW. Jasper has the motorbike. Carlisle and Esme both own a Mercedes and EJ and I both have our Volvo. Not to forget the is like a Cullen-standard to have a car for your own. Please, please please let me spoil my wifey?"

Oh god, wifey? It was corny but soooooo cute. He must have noticed my reaction to the term, because he started placing butterfly-kisses all over my face and said:

"My lovely wifey, the loveliest off all. The mother of my son. My light in the night. My sun in the rain. My..."

"Okay, you should really stop or it won't be to your advantage."

"So will you accept it?"

I contemplated the thought for a moment. If it really meant so much to him, shouldn't I just go with it?

"An Audi, huh?"

"Yes, and in Bella-blue!"

"Well, when will it be here?"

"Why? "

"Because I want to know how long I have to wait to drive my new car for the first time!"

And with that an overexcited Edward picked me up and swirled me through the air.

"Thank you honey! I am so glad!"

"Yeah, yeah, when will it be here?"

" In about one hour."

The cars arrived forty- five minutes later and when I saw the car- my car- for the first time, I was positively surprised. It looked great, I liked it. I tried to hide my reaction from Edward, because I had thrown such a fit before but obviously my attempt failed.

"You like it don't you?"

Should I admit it ? Ugh, he would find out anyway.

"No, I don't like it."

His face fell.

"I love it, Edward. You did a great job, finding the one car that would get this reaction out of me. Wait, what is it again?"

Edward rolled his eyes at me .

"An Audi TT Coupé, that means you can drive it with or without a roof."

"Really? Cool! So come on I wanna drive my car!"

"So eager,now", he muttered.

Driving the car was cool, though Edward complained about my slow driving. I was however already over the speed limit and wouldn't budge.

When we arrived back home, EJ sat on the porch, looking miserable. I changed from teenager into caring mother mode in an instant. I climbed out of the car and ran to my son's side.

"EJ, honey are you okay?"

"No, not really and Dad I am happy about the car I just can't show it at the moment, please don't be angry."

"Of course not son, it's okay. What is wrong though?"

"It's Isa, she isn't well, I am worried about her. I think that before she met us, she began to believe herself that she was crazy but now that she knows it is all true it almost kills her that not even her aunt believes her. Yesterday she seemed so happy and today she seemed crushed and kinda sick. Can somebody become physically sick due to psychological problems?"

Before Edward could aswer, I did, having experienced it firsthand while he had left me.

"Yes, honey, that is possible."

"Do you think grandpa can check her, I am just so worried."

Carlisle came from inside the house.

"Of course I will!"

**So that was chapter ****16 people. Sorry for it taking so long. **

**I have a little to favor to ask of you ;)**

**This story is on the alert list of 68 people and 35 people put it on their favorite-list but I only got five reviews last chapter.**

**Don't get me wrong I am so thankful for the reviews I got and I don't want anybody to write a review if they really don't want to.**

**All I want to ask of you is that if you liked a chapter please let me know. You don't even have to write anything just send me a smiley face.**

**I also promise to answer every review^^**

**I just need to know if people liked it, so that I can work on it if they didn't.**

**If you don't like anything or have questions or ideas please tell me.**

**So that's it.**

**Oh and I will start wrapping this story up. There are still about nine chapters left though and there will be some unexpected things happening, or so I hope.**

**Elly ^^**


	17. Problems and solutions

**So before I start with the chapter ****, I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter ;)**

***Lecia**

***Isabella4ever**

***Sarahamanda**

***LadyT02k**

***.Silver**

***twilightfan1717**

***Water Droplets**

***Twilightlover2293**

***Orange Juice **

***Kelvynt5**

***ITeachArtnTX**

***sonyabrady1971**

**Also a kiss and a hug to everyone who reviewed and favorited****( is that even a word? *LOL*) in the past ^^**

**And now on with chapter 17 ;)**

Chapter 17: Problems and solutions

BPOV:

It hurt me to see my son so depressed. He had just begun to be happy again, because of finding Isa and now he was unhappy again because Isa was sick. That was so unfair. I saw a little hope flash in his eyes when Carlisle promised to help her.

Carlisle, Isa and me were now in his office and Carlisle was examining her, meaning checking her weight, eyes, heart rate,reflexes...things like that. I was there for moral support. Isa had asked me to and I of course agreed. She would probably need it for the next part of the examination. The second part would have to do with her psychological health and Carlisle had warned me that it probably would get hard for her.

EJ wasn't in the house. After hours of talking we had persuaded him that it would be better for him and for her if he wasn't there when Carlisle examined her. He was now on a shopping trip with Alice. Poor EJ, I wouldn't want to be him right now, not even considering his worry about Isa, just the shopping trip. Crazy little pixie.

Edward and the rest of the family were downstairs waiting for us to be finished and of course listening to everything that happened and was said in this room.

The results of the physical examination were that Isa was slightly under weighed but otherwise still okay.

The question Carlisle had for her however showed that she wasn't anything near to alright. She admitted that she often skipped meals but not because she thought she was fat but just that she was too sad to feel hungry. She cried a lot and did only speak when spoken to. She told us that finally having prove that she wasn't crazy had made her feel better for a short time but when she woke up and got to school the next morning she realized that nothing had really changed and people still avoided her and thought she was crazy.

Carlisle concluded that Isa had severe depression, which caused her eating disorder and everything else.

Isa was send home again but not before I had promised her that we would find a solution. The only problem was that I didn't know how to keep that promise.

When EJ returned, totally exhausted, due to the energy of his crazy aunt, Edward and I took him aside and told him roughly what Isa's problem was. If we couldn't make him worry less, then we would at least assure that he wouldn't worry more and so we left out some details of how severe her situation really was.

After EJ had gone to bed, Edward and I were lying together in our room on the bed, just holding eachother not saying a word. I kept searching and searching for a solution in my head. I had promised I would find one and I felt responsible for Isa, as if I were her mother.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by my husband.

"Bella, what are you thinking about? You seem to be so far away."

I told him exactly what I had thought about earlier and how desperately I wanted to find a way to help the girl.

"Everybody in this house is thinking about it, you know? They all have taken a liking to her. She is already fully accepted in this family."

"Even by Rosalie. I mean, doesn't she have a problem with her being human?"

"She learned from her mistakes. She sees how everything has turned out for you. She sees that you have a child despite your decision to be with me and that you are happy and don't have any regrets. She is really sorry for how she acted to you when you were still human but she can't really apologize to you. She wants to but she can't and she hopes that you will forgive her. She really sees you as her sister, you know?"

"Wow, I guess it's good that I have a mind reader for a husband or I would have never known."

I felt happy about knowing this, because in the back of my mind I had always been worried about how Rosalie thought about me.

We didn't talk more this night, we just continued laying there together, both of us lost in our own thoughts.

The next day in school, it was hard to see Isa still in the same shape and I tried my best to make her smile, to make EJ smile, but nothing did really work. I felt so sorry for both of them. If we didn't find a way to get rid of Isa's depression soon, I was sure, my son would also become depressed along with me ans several other family members.

I had just one final hope. Carlisle. This morning he had said that he had come to a possible solution but would have to arrange some things first and would only tell us about it when things were settled, because he didn't want us to be disappointed in the end. I had asked Edward about it, but he said Carlisle blocked him. I guess we would just have to wait.

Shortly before the end of lunch-break I got a call from Carlisle.

"Bella, could you do me a favor?"

"Of course, what do you want?"

"Please block everyone and get out of their hearing range."

I let Edward know with my mind that I had to talk to Carlisle, that they shouldn't follow me and excuse me if I were late for the next period. I then walked out of the school-building and as far into the woods behind it as I had to make sure my family couldn't hear our conversation and I blocked all their powers as Carlisle had asked me to.

" Okay, Carlisle, shoot."

EPOV:

I was slightly confused what Carlisle could want from Bella that no one of us was supposed to know.

When the bell rang I went to the classroom and told the teacher Bella would be late. I dazzled her into not asking for a reason.

When Bella came back, I asked her about what Carlisle wanted ans she told me that he said to bring Isa home with us after school. I knew that couldn't be all but I didn't want to bother her. If Carlisle didn't want anybody to know then there surely was reason. I hoped however that he would tell soon, for my patience was not the greatest.

At home we all just hung around in our room, Isa was with EJ. Esme and Carlisle were on some secret mission.

After a few hours they returned and called everybody downstairs. When we all arrived he told us to sit down. His thoughts were still guarded.

"Okay everybody, I have news!"

**OME ^^**

**What will the news be?**

**Review please and tell me what you think ;)**


	18. The news

Chapter 18: The news

**Before I start I wan****t to thank the anonymous reviewer **_**bellababy16**_**for the kind review ;)**

**I am glad you like the story ^^**

**If you want to tell me your email-address in a review, then I can tell you when a new chapter will be up;)**

BPOV:

"Okay everybody, I have news!"

I hoped that Carlisle had been successful and that his next words would be positive. Of course I was still the only one, knowing what was going on. Carlisle had decided to tell me because he needed someone who would know to bring Isa home with us. However he didn't want for everyone to get their hopes up and then be disappointed, so he only told me, knowing that I was the only one able to keep something from Edward and EJ. Everybody looked at him now, the suspense clearly on all faces.

"So, Isa, this is concerning you, well mostly you, everybody else is also concerned. We all know that you can't go on living like you used to and you are unhappy with the situation. I thought all night about a possible solution to this situation and I have come up with something that is in fact pretty obvious. But to make it happen your aunt had to agree, so I went to talk to her this morning and explained to her your medical state. To our all luck she understood and agreed to my idea, although it wasn't easy on her. We had to make things official with a lawyer and that is were we this afternoon. And now...let me say it this way...from now on there will not only be two Edward Cullens in this family but also two Isabella Cullens."

It took a moment for everyone to comprehend it and then one after another face showed that they had. Only Isa looked slightly confused.

"W-w-what?", she mumbled.

I felt that it was my turn to speak to her, I felt responsible for her like I did for EJ. I went to kneel down in front of where she sat, aware that all eyes were on me, and took her hands into mine.

"Isa, Carlisle and Esme adopted you. You are a Cullen now and you will move in with us and be a true part of this family. Since you are only sixteen, your aunt had to sign some papers and she didn't want to send you away but Carlisle assured her that it would be for the best. And in a few weeks the whole family will move somewhere else and than you can start new, How does that sound?"

To everybody's surprise Isa all but jumped into my arms and hugged me tight.

"That sounds great...so so great."

She let go off me and looked at everyone, tears of relief in her eyes and said: "Thank you!"

"So," Carlisle said, "Do you want to get your things from your aunt's house now? Then you can move in right now. How about you first move into one of the guest rooms? This way Alice can decorate a room for you, like I am sure she is itching to do."

Isa only nodded, while Alice did a little happy-dance.

"Yay, shopping! We can get you a whole new wardrobe of nice clothes, too and then we can play Isa-Barbie everyday!"

Isa looked confused and I felt happy, Isa-Barbie means no Bella-Barbie. However Alice seemed to notice my relief and shook her finger at me knowingly.

"Oh no, Bella, don't think that means that you are off the hook. Just remember, I don't have to sleep, which means I have enough time to make sure that both of you look the best you can. Seriously Bella, look at you, you NEED my help. I can work on you at the nights..."

She rambled on and on and without thinking I interrupted her.

"No, no, not at night. I need the nights for..."

Realizing what I was about to say, I stopped talking and looked at the floor. I swear if I could still blush...

Everybody except EJ, Isa and myself started giggling knowingly, even Edward, the traitor. I swear if he continues I will have a lot of time at nights. Unfortunately EJ just had to ask. Gosh he is seventeen, only that he doesn't hear us at night is no excuse for not catching on and shutting up.

"Mom, what exactly do you need the nights for?"

I didn't answer, hoping that nobody else would either, but how stupid of me to hope. Emmett will be Emmett.

"For getting LAID!", he yelled. And even before Rosalie's hand could reach the back of his head, I had pounced on him and effectively thrown him to the floor. Now I was sitting on his chest.

"What do you want Bella?", he actually was still laughing. He considered this funny.

"I want you to take it back!", I growled at him.

"Sorry lil' sis but you can't take back the truth!"

Before I could beat him to...well obviously not to death, I don't know where to, I felt two arms grab me from behind and pull me off him.

"Calm down love!", Edward chuckled and then whispered in my ear, knowing full well that everybody Except EJ and Isa could still hear him, "You know he is right."

Ugh, how could he? I tried to calm myself and also opened up for calming waves from Jasper. When I had a little more control I pulled myself from Edward's arms and walked to the front door. When I had reached it, I turned around and said:

"Come on, we have work to do!"

I heard some snickers and laughs, but I ignored them and walked outside to my car. We would just have to transport some boxes and bags for Isa wouldn't need any furniture, we already had everything and Alice would by new furniture specially for Isa.

When I was about to start the car, the passenger door opened and it was Edward.

"Can I drive with you love? We don't need that many cars so only EJ, you, Emmett and Carlisle will drive."

I looked out the front window and just nodded shortly. I wasn't really angry at Edward but I thought I could wait a while to tell him that. He deserved a little punishment.

"If you know what's good for you, you won't talk to me and don't expect to get any tonight."

That last comment wiped the smirk right off his face. Ha, I had him where I wanted him. I wondered how long it would take for him to beg me on his knees. I smiled inwardly at my childishness.

Packing Isa's things up didn't take that long, but her aunt saying good-bye did. She did have a hard time letting her niece go. She wasn't a bad woman, just a woman who didn't know anything of the real world.

**Sooo, sorry for not making it longer, but I wanted to post something today. The next chapter won't be up before Sunday but think about the time difference, Sunday evening here means Sunday morning for most of you guys :) **

**Please review **


	19. The bet

Chapter 19: The bet

BPOV:

The night was not so hard. I kept myself occupied by helping Isa get settled down, which didn't very long considering that she would only live in the guest-room for a few days and therefore didn't have to unpack many things.

The next day was a school day and so I send EJ to bed at ten. I stayed with Isa for a litlle longer, because she wanted to talk to me and I saw the perfect opportunity to help her a little and stay away from the temptation that was my husband. I knew that I wouldn't last any longer than one night, my desire for him was just to strong. I would however show him that I could live without sex. Well, I would make him believe I could, the truth was it was very hard to stay away from him. I didn't even need sex, I just needed to be close to him. But I had been living without him for seventeen years, one night couldn't be that hard. After this one night he would know better than making fun of me.

"Bella?"

"Huh? Oh sorry Isa, I was lost in my thoughts."

"No problem. Um, I just wanted to say thank you. You seem to have really accepted me already and well it's hard to get in my head but you are not only the best friend I ever had, but also the mother of the boy I lo-like very much and I feel a little as if you were a mother to me, too."

Without another word I pulled Isa in for a hug. That was the exact same way I felt. And of course the beginning of the word "love" as she was talking about EJ didn't go unnoticed. I smiled inwardly, knowing that EJ felt the exact same way.

"Isa, I know how you feel, I love you as a friend, as a sister and also to some amount as a daughter. I feel protective of you and I know that one day I will be your mother, your mother in law."

Isa blushed deeply.

"How could you possibly know that?"

"Well for one, I know you just wanted to say "love" instead of "like" and you know EJ at least "likes" you back, don't you?"

"Well, I hope so. Bella as a daughter of sorts can I ask you something?"

"How about you ask me as an older sister and we keep the part of the mother to Esme?"

"Okay, well, is it true that you and Edward..."

"What do you think how EJ was conceived? I mean, we are married it is no big thing and we not really seventeen and nineteen, but onehundredandeight and thirty-six. Okay as I think about it, scratch that, our real age makes it sound weird."

We both giggled at that, but after a while Isa became serious again.

"That isn't really what I meant. It was pretty obvious that you, well do "it". What I meant is before you were a vampire..."

"Oh, yes, that's true. Otherwise there would be no EJ today, you know. Female vampires can't get pregnant. Before I got pregnant, we also thought that male vampires couldn't father children. Edward and I met when I was seventeen and still human. I smelled absolutely delicious to him, people who smell that good to a certain vampire are called their singers. In an attempt to not kill me, he kept his distance, but I got curious, something about him seemed weird, inhuman and so I got day I almost got crushed by a van and Edward saved me, by stopping it with his hand. After that I found out. We fell in love and he learned to control his urge to kill me. I wanted to get changed, Edward wanted me to stay human. After many discussions he agreed to change me, if I would marry him. But I had another demand. I wanted to know, what it felt like to make love as a human. Edward however was strictly against it, he was afraid of killing or hurting me."

"And...? Did he, ah, I know, yes he did. EJ. But tell me ?"

"Okay, I will. He finally agreed and we got married on August 13th and then had our honeymoon?"

"And everything went well?"

"No, not at all. I got hurt, not badly however, just a lot of bruises. I had expected worse, Edward was angry at himself and vowed that he wouldn't sleep with me again before I was changed."

"And in that one time you got pregnant?"

"No. I made Edward an offer. I offered the one thing that he wanted most. He wanted me to stay human a little longer and go to college. I offered him that I would but at first he didn't give in. I tried to seduce him with sexy lingerie and he wouldn't give in. When I woke up crying one night, because I hadn't wanted the dream I had to stop, he did give in and didn't hurt me like the first time. After it Edward said didn't have to stick to my offer, but I wanted to stay human with Edward a little longer again. And so we went to Dartmouth together and were very happy. That is until I started getting sick. One day when Edward was hunting, I made pregnancy-test and it was positive. I was confused and told myself Edward would think I cheated on him, so I left. EJ was born and he bit me, as a baby he was still venomous and so I got changed. After seventeen years we tried to find the Cullen's again and here we are. Of course this is only a rough version of Edward's and my story, but you know..."

"Yeah, I get it. Another time then?"

"Yes, another time. Now go to sleep."

I tucked Isa in and kissed her on the forehead.

"Sleep well ."

As I was halfway out of the door, Isa said:

"Bella, don't tease Edward too much. I think he will fight back."

"Just tonight, Isa, just tonight. Now sleep."

I finally closed the door and went to my room. And there was Edward, sitting on our bed, grinning at me smug as ever.

"Well, well, Bella, why don't you come in?"

I gulped and complied. Somehow I got slightly scared. I closed the door, took a deep but unneeded breath and turned around to face him. I went to sit next to him on our bed but he put up his hand and said:

"Stay right there!"

I again complied and continued to stand in front of the closed door. I felt really uncomfortable.

"So Bella, you plan on not letting me touch or kiss you tonight as punishment for me laughing about you, is that right?"

"Y-yes.", I stuttered.

"Hm...and you won't change your mind?"

"No!", I said, my voice a little stronger.

"To bad. But don't you think that tomorrow we will just skip back to normal. I offer you a bet."

A bet? What did he mean?

"Shoot!"

"Okay, here are the rules. From now on there will be no kissing, or anything sexual between us. We can touch, but only like friends would, you understand. I will give you an example."

Before I could so much as blink, he stood right in front of me and had shoved me up against the door.

"This for example..." He took my hand in his and then let it go again to run his fingertips up my arm "...is okay."

"This however..." Fuck! He was cupping me through my jeans and had shoved his tongue into my mouth "...is not allowed."

Then, as if nothing had happened, he walked slowly back to the bed and sat down again.

"Whoever breaks the rules first or begs the other to, looses and will have to do what the winner tells him what do you say?"

Oh I would so win this bet!

"You got yourself a deal, !", I said and smirked at him while reaching out my hand.

We shook hands and he said we should have some rest now. Normally we would be having sex at nights, but I guess now we would just lie down and read or listen to music. Well, I had a master plan and so I went into our huge closet and found just what I was looking for. A black satin babydoll with matching panties. I took it and went off to the bathroom to change. I put it on and checked myself in the mirror. Mm, just like he liked it, hair open, no make-up. So and now I am off to win this bet.

I walked back into our bed room to find Edward lying on his side with the headphones of his i-Pod in his ears. He faced away from the bathroom but to my side of the bed. Smiling, I grabbed my copy of Pride and Prejudice off the board and then slowly went to the bed. When Edward first saw me, I both saw and heard him gulping. I smirked inwardly but showed no emotion on the outside. Instead I totally ignored him and lied down on my back. I stretched my whole body once, so that my breasts would pop out shortly and then took my book and started reading.

I heard Edward huff very lightly, I don't think that I was supposed to hear that. Then Edward turned so that now his back was facing me.

Bella: 1

Edward: 0

Well, dear husband of mine, I hope you realize now what you have gotten yourself into.

**Well, the whole idea of the bet just came to me while writing the last chapter. I originally hadn't intended this but now I love it. **

**This chapter was supposed to be totally different but know I will put all the stuff that I intended to write here in the next chapters. That will probably make the story longer. But only by one chapter ;)**

**If you liked it please review^^**

**I would like to get 15 reviews for this ,a number I sadly haven't reached so far :( **

**If I get that many or more I will update Monday evening or Tuesday morning**

**If not probably Wednesday or Thursday**

**Bye**** ,**

**Elly**


	20. Bella versus Edward

_Chapter 20: Bella versus Edward_

_A huge "THANK YOU" to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Thanks to them you all get this chapter today._

_Lecia_

_ITeachArtnTX_

_Sarahamanda_

_sonyabrady1971_

_esmie_

_PattinsonGirl513_

_tw-i-see-light_

_Ri40_

_edward101lover_

_bellababy 16(anonymous)_

_lauren loves spunky_

_twilightfan1717_

_Twilightlover2293_

_twilightgirl932(anonymous) I am glad you like it ;) but if you hate the story idea, how come you even read this?, just curious ^^_

_edwardismylifenow(anonymous)_

_I again want to thank the anonymous reviewer **bellababy16:**_

_Your reviews are always so nice and they make very happy. They also make me work faster because I know that you keep looking for an update everyday and not just get an email when I update. Thank you a lot ^^_

* * *

EPOV:

The night was torture, knowing that Bella was lying just next to me wearing nothing than this flimsy peace of black satin. It was the hardest thing to not just turn around and take her but I somehow managed. I wouldn't loose this bet and if she didn't fight fair then I wouldn't either.

In my head, I formed a plan on how to get back at her for teasing me without breaking the rules. I smiled to myself, this would make her totally crazy.

When it was time to get up, I turned around to my wife and said:

"Good morning, love. I will take a quick shower now, if you don't mind."

Bella didn't answer me but just gave me a bored 'whatever' look. Oh that look would soon be gone. I stood up and, while knowing her eyes were on my backside, stripped myself off my boxers. I felt her staring at my bare body as I walked to the bathroom and after I had closed the bathroom door I heard her book drop to the ground. Ha!

Bella: 1

Edward: 1

BPOV:

Shit, shit, shit. This morning he had gotten back at me and now we were even again. But he wasn't fair at all. I mean showing off his sexy ass...damn was he sexy...no Bella, stop.

Okay and now I had to think, cause I will win this bet.

I prepared my outfit for the day and when Edward opened the door of the bathroom stood up to go change in there. However I wasn't prepared for the sight that was my husband. He stood there in the doorway, the tiniest towel slung around his waist and water droplets running down his chest. For a moment I was dazed. Shit!

Bella: 1

Edward: 2

Edward grinned at my dazedness but I quickly caught myself and while I walked to and then by him to get into the bathroom, I slowly pulled my babydoll over my head. He didn't actually see my breasts, because I was already past him when I finished taking it off but the effect was just like I expected. Now he was dazed.

"Excuse me?!", I said while shoving him out of the doorway and shutting the door right behind him.

Bella: 2

Edward: 2

I got dressed in a pair of very tight skinny jeans in a deep blue. They were so tight that I don't think I would have been able to fasten them had it not been for my vampire powers. I wore a black thong and matching bra and a black baby-doll similar to the one I had worn that night but made of cotton and decent enough for school. I put my knee-high black leather boots on and my black short coat. To finish it all off, I put my hair in a messy bun and put on a sexy as hell black eye-make-up. I knew that today there would be even more boys staring at me than normally and that was jut what I intended. I also knew that Edward would have to deal with their probaly rather indecent thoughts about me and that would work to my advantage.

I drove to school in my own car, not wanting Edward to see me before we were already there or I know he would have thrown a fit.

I waited for him by my car and already notice the appreciating stares of some boys passing me by. When he arrived and I saw the angry look on his face, I already knew I had scored (no pun intended).

Bella: 3

Edward: 2

EPOV:

Ugh!! She couldn't be serious! When Bella had left for school without making an appearance downstairs, I had thought she wanted to evade further attacks from me, but what awaited me when I arrived with EJ and Isa in the car at school was making me furious. She looked...well smoking sexy and that alone would have been a bad thing because of our bet but the thoughts of the male school population were excruciating. There were a lot where the boy imagined himself with my wife in rather compromising situations. I don't know how I even made it to the last lesson but I somehow did and that's when I got an idea. I had told Bella before that our English-teacher, who was in her late twenties, had a little crush on me. It was actually pretty funny, because she sometimes started fantasizing about herself and me, but when she realized what she did, mentally scolded herself for having inappropriate thoughts about a student. It was totally harmless, but I could use it to my advantage now.

We were discussing Romeo and Juliet right now and I raised my hand to say something. When it was my turn, while talking I kept flirting with our teacher and when I had finished, I winked at her. The teacher was dazzled and Bella was furious.

Bella: 3

Edward: 3

BPOV:

Flirting with a teacher ?! I was furious but I tried to hide it, already planning my next move.

When we arrived home EJ and Isa wanted to watch a movie and Edward and I agreed to watch it with them. Edward asked if he could choose the movie and everyone agreed to his perfectly innocent question. I noticed that it wasn't so innocent when the movie started playing.

Harry Potter 4 ? Oh, he knew exactly that I had a crush on the British actor who played Cedric Diggory! Okay by now that guy was almost forty but still. He was hot.

Bella: 3

Edward: 4

Halfway through the film I knew I had to do something.

"Hey, EJ, Isa, do you guys want some ice-cream?"

"Yeah!"

"Yes, please."

"Okay, I will go get you some."

I walked into the kitchen and prepared for each of them a bowl of ice-cream. I then also got two spoons and walked back into the living room. When I stood directly in front of Edward, I dropped a spoon and bowed down, so that my butt was almost in his face. It must have looked nice in the tight jeans I still wore, for I heard a sharp intake of breath from behind me.

Bella: 4

Edward: 4

I was about to come up again, when I suddenly was thrown into the living-room wall. Before I could process what had just now happened, Edward took my hands in his, intertwined our fingers and brought them to both sides of my head. He was as close to me as he could without really touching me and our lips were millimetres apart, when he said:

"You have been very very dirty Isabella!"

Oh my Edward! And he didn't even break any of the rules.

Bella: 4

Edward: 5

We stood frozen for a few moments and I tried with all my might to not lean in this few millimetres. But I couldn't stop myself and pushed my mouth onto his.

EPOV:

Damn! I think that wasn't a really helpful move. Now that I am so close to her, I don't want any distance to come between us. I want to have her. And now. But I couldn't loose this bet. For a few moments both of us just stood frozen so torturingly close to one another. Then I couldn't take it anymore and I leaned in.

We were kissing each other with all the frustration that had build up today. I felt like I was abusing her, but she seemed to like it. She wrapped her arms around my neck and fisted her hands in my hair. I put my hands on her ass and pulled her up so that she was wrapping her legs around my waist. I kissed her neck and heard her moan. And then I also heard something else.

"Ew! Mom, Dad, seriously get a room!"

Oh right, son in the room!

With a lot of effort I pulled back from Bella a little and took in her appearance. She looked sexier than ever. Lips bruised, deep red and swollen, her messy bun even messier and her dark eye-make-up only added to the effect.

With a husky voice I asked : "Bedroom?"

Already pulling my lips back to hers she merely nodded and pushed her tongue in my mouth again.

I ran up the stairs and into my room as fast as I could, which is pretty fast, I might add and threw her on the bed. Immediately I was hovering over her and abusing her lovely lips once again. I didn't have enough patience to undress her in the accurate way and so within a second I had ripped all of our clothes apart and we were both naked.

This night we were not gentle for one second. We were both pretty rough and it was great.

As morning came and with it the time to get up, I decided that it was time to talk about the outcome of the bet.

"So, I know I lost, Bella. What punishment did you have in mind? Just say it, I will do it."

Bella looked at me slightly irritated.

"What do you mean you lost? I kissed you, I started this. I lost."

"Um, no Bella, actually I kissed you, which means I lost."

"Do you know what that means? If I kissed you and you kissed me, then both of us started the kiss and both of us lost. Which also means both of us won."

"Huh, seems like it. But if we would consider the score, I think I bet you by one."

"You were counting, too, weren't you? You are right, but the score of who teases the other more, wasn't part of the bet, so sorry. You still don't win."

"But listen, my demand wouldn't be so bad and we could still tell everyone that neither of us won."

"Deal! What is your demand?"

"Don't and I mean it DON'T ever were something like this to school again. All these horny-teenage-boy's thoughts, ugh!"

EJPOV:

These last days had been great. Isa and I had gotten a little closer everyday. We had talked a lot and I had even told her the story about Lilly. She had handled it amazingly, instinctively knowing what I needed after once again reliving my biggest night mare, she had just taken me in her arms and hugged me tight without a word. And truth was I didn't want to talk about it anymore.

Instead we told each other everything about our pasts. During one of of our talks we had come to talk about earlier relationships and that is how Lilly became a topic. Except for her, there had never been anyone else and Isa told me that in the sixteen years of her life she hadn't even been so much as kissed. To my surprise she told me that she was glad about this fact and I just had to ask her why. This question lead to a wonderful moment.

~Flashback~

"_Oh, come on Isa, tell me! Why are you glad about it?"_

_Isa had looked at me blushing and said:_

"_B-because I want to have my first kiss with you."_

_Instead of looking down again after revealing this, like I had expected her to, she continued staring straight into my eyes and I couldn't do anything but taking her face in my hands and brushing my lips softly against hers. We shared the sweetest of kisses and after what seemed like hours I pulled back and said:_

"_I love you, Isa, with all my heart."_

"_I love you too."_

~End Flashback~

After that we had become more daring and shared some heavy make out-sessions. But we had decided to otherwise take it slow, nothing just too daring, after all everything we did, was a first time experience for Isa. It didn't matter to me, I was content as long as I could hold her in my arms.

All in all everything was great. I was one the way to my room and I had just said good night to Isa.

When I went by my parents room I heard heavy breathing. Ew, I walked by the door fast, because I certainly didn't need to hear anything else. Since their bet had been over they hadn't been able to keep their hands of one another. Seriously, they hadn't even been able to do so twenty-four hours and I guess I had to be thankful that my hearing was still at a human level.

I went to bed and fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of Isa but nothing specific. We stood in a meadow and were absolutely happy. Isa was smiling at me.

Then suddenly the scene changed. Isa wasn't smiling anymore. She looked at me...scared? Why was she scared? And then, it was as if I watched myself doing it, I grabbed her shoulders roughly and sank my teeth into her neck. She screamed and screamed but the monster that was me didn't stop. And when it did, Isa fell to the ground lifeless and blood was running down my chin.

I woke up with a start and had a funny feeling.

Something was wrong. Something was really really wrong

**Longest chapter so far ;)**

**I will update next weekend. But school starts again and I will have to study a lot for finals, so updates will take a while in the future.**

**Also finally the movie is coming out here on the 15. :)**

**Please leave me a review ^^ I would like to get twenty ^^**

**Oh and don't forget to nominate your favourite stories at:**

www[dot]twilightawards[dot]this-paradise[dot]com


	21. It gets more complicated

Chapter 21: It gets more complicated

EJPOV:

_I woke up with a start and had a funny feeling._

_Something was wrong. Something was really really wrong_

Something was indeed wrong, I just felt it. But I couldn't put my finger on what it was. While I got dressed, I pondered what it could be that made me feel this way. And then it came to me and when the realization hit me, I ripped the part of my shirt that I had already buttoned open, so that the buttons clattered to the floor. Funny, I hadn't put that much strength in the move. I only got distracted by it for a second though, and then my realization hit me once again.

Isa! It must have something to do with her. What if she was in danger?

As fast as I could I ran to her room. The door was slightly open and so I went inside. But Isa wasn't in there. Just as I started wondering, where she could be I heard her calling me from downstairs for breakfast. I also heard another sound that I couldn't identify. A steady thumping, kind of like water drops falling in a sink. I checked in Isa's bathroom, but the sound didn't come from there.

I decided to just go downstairs, but was confused when the thumping got louder with every step that I got nearer to the kitchen. When I entered the kitchen, Isa was already sitting at the table eating pancakes she apparently had cooked herself. There was another plate for me, too. I loved pancakes, well, normally I loved pancakes, but they didn't look appetizing at all today.

I bowed down to Isa and kissed her on the cheek. Mm, she smelled wonderful today.

"Morning, where is everyone else?"

"They are hunting. Only your mom and dad are home but they are in their room..."

"Um, okay, I don't need more information."

I sat down on my chair and that is when it hit me. The pancakes didn't only look unappetizing, they also smelled disgusting. Oh no,...I put everything together in my head. The weird feeling this morning, the ripped shirt, the thump, that I now recognized as Isa's heartbeat, the disgusting food and Isa smelling so good. As I came to think about it, today everything looked sharper that usual as if I had put on glasses. I put my hand on my chest...no heartbeat.

"EJ? Is something wrong?"

Oh god, I had to get away from here. I jumped up from my chair and as I was running out of the kitchen hurriedly I said:

"I am not hungry!"

On my way to the front door I came across the big mirror that hung there on the wall and I skidded to a halt. Hesitating slightly I looked into the mirror, not so sure if i wanted to see what was there. I looked...different. Isa must have still been a little tired or I am sure, she would have recognized the differences, although they were only subtle. My face was a little bit more defined and my skin a little bit paler. The biggest difference were my eyes. Although they were at least not red, like I had feared, they still had changed from green to a yellowish gold.

That made it official. I was now a full vampire. I was a potential threat for Isa's life if I stayed in the house. I had to go. I had to leave the house.

BPOV

"Mm, that feels so good...don't stop."

I felt like I was in heaven. After our nightly session of lovemaking, Edward had offered to give me a massage. It's not like it did any good for my muscles, I didn't need a massage at all, but it felt nice and sensual. Us in bed, both still naked and him touching me, I could definitely get used to it. I was ripped out of my personal heaven by someone knocking on the door of our bedroom. The heartbeat and the smell on the other side of the door indicated that it was Isa and so I got up reluctantly and wrapped the sheet around my naked body. I heard Edward pulling up his boxers and then his jeans as I opened the door.

Isa's face immediately made me alarmed. She looked unhappy and also confused and when she took in my state of clothing slightly embarrased.

"Um..I'm sorry for interrupting..."

She blushed furiously and turned to walk away.

"Isa what's wrong?"

She turned back again and started talking. She told me what had taken place this morning, as we both sat down with Edward on our couch.

"So, you're saying he was acting weird and looking sick? How do you mean 'sick' ?", Edward asked.

"He was pretty pale, even paler than usual."

"And he seemed repulsed by the food and also confused?"

"Yes."

"And then it seemed as if he came to some kind of conclusion and he ran away?"

"Yes."

Where was he going with this? I voiced my question.

"Wait a moment Bella. I have one more question for Isa. Did you notice anything about his eyes? Think very hard."

Isa frowned in concentration and then her expression became confused.

"I didn't recognize it then but his eyes...they were like...yours. What is wrong with him?"

"Edward, you don't think that..."

"Yes, I think that. Bella, our son has turned to a full vampire over night."

"But why didn't he come to us? Tell us? I don't get it."

"Well, think about it. If he is anything like me, and we both know he is a lot like me, then he would have been scared to hurt Isa and that's probably why he left."

"I see. But we have to find him. Talk to him."

"I will go. I know how he feels and I think that I know where he may have gone to."

"Okay, but please let me know when you find him. I love you."

"I love you, too."

And with that he took off to find our son. Isa looked utterly confused. Poor girl.

"Isa, are you okay?"

"Um, I don't know...I am confused. Why is EJ afraid to hurt me? I just don't understand."

"How about I get dressed quickly and then we talk about everything?"

"Okay."

I would have a lot to explain. Just when I thought everything was back to normal, well as normal as it can get, it gets more complicated.

EPOV

I had a good idea where EJ would have gone. As I said he was a lot like me. I would have gone to the meadow. But I don't think that he was there. After we showed it to him that one time, we decided that the journey from Juneau to Forks was to long just to visit it and the risk that somebody saw us to high. But later we had found another meadow in Alaska almost as beautiful and EJ had seemed to like it there. I he wasn't there then I wouldn't know where to search for him, so I prayed to find him there.

I felt his presence from a distance and made a quick call to Bella to tell her I found him and then I entered the meadow to talk to my son. My son the vampire.

**Hope you liked it. Please review!!!**

**I might take a week or longer to update for my week is pretty full.**

**I will get to see the Twilight movie in the movie-theatre for the first time (unfortunately with the horrible German voices) one time with my mother and then a second time with my friends.**

**Then I have an interview, for my application to an Aupair-program to go to the USA this summer. The interview will be in English and I will also have to write an essay about myself in English there.**

**I am kinda afraid of it :( **

**Anyway, please please tell me what you think about the chapter.**

**Elly**


	22. Changes and talks

Chapter 22: Changes and talks

EPOV

_I entered the meadow to talk to my son. My son the vampire._

Of course EJ heard me, or smelled me, immediately. He looked up at me and then down again.

"Dad, it is all so... complicated."

"Yes, I know."

I figured that it would probably be best for him I just listened before giving advice, so I sat down facing him on the ground and remained quiet. He however didn't say a word either and looked more desperate with each second that went by.

"EJ, why don't you tell me everything that happened today? Or did it all start earlier even?"

He finally looked up at me and after hesitating for a few seconds started talking.

"N-no it just started...well started is not really the right word... more than happened this morning. I had a weird dream and when I woke up something felt wrong. _I_ felt wrong. But I didn't notice it then. I just figured that it must have had something to do with Isa, that she was in danger and so I went to her room..."

"And she was there and you wanted to kill her?"

My poor son, I knew how it felt to have the urge to kill the one you love. And I didn't even love Bella when I first had the urge to do so.

"No Dad, she wasn't there. She was already downstairs and she had made breakfast for us. She called me. There was some weird sound. I didn't realize that it was her heartbeat just then, so I was even more confused. It got louder the nearer I got to Isa. I kinda forgot about it when something else happened. You know how I just _love_ pancakes?"

I smiled to myself. Even in the short time that I had known my son, had I learned that however bad his mood, just make him pancakes and he is all happy. So as an answer I just nodded.

"Well, Isa had made pancakes for me, but they looked and smelled disgusting. However something else smelled _very_ good-Isa. After that it didn't take me so long to figure everything out and I left as fast as I could. I didn't want to put Isa in danger. Dad, I didn't want to kill the girl I love!"

My heart broke a little at the sight of EJ's face. Poor kid. Why did his life have to be so complicated? But I wondered...hm, he didn't say anything about the overwhelming scent of Isa's blood, or the urge to kill her, suck her dry. He just said she smelled good. If Isa's life really had been at risk, then he would have described it different. I knew from experience how hard it was to resist the temptation of human blood. Every blood was a temptation, even that of an animal. If EJ had been driven by newborn urges, then he wouldn't have been able to just leave. Bella said that for her it wasn't as hard as we had described it to her. Carlisle's guess was that it probably was a combination of how she knew what to expect and the fact that EJ changed her, who wasn't a full vampire at the time. However she had more than once pointed out that there had been temptation, but she was able to control it. She never drank any human blood. EJ was already used to drinking animal blood, only in small doses and not very often, but the vampire part of him needed it. So maybe this meant that he was immune to the temptation that human blood represented for our kind. I had to ask him about what exactly he smelled again.

"EJ, this is important. You said Isa smelled good to you. Is that all."

He got it the wrong way and became very angry.

"All?! What more do you want? I probably would have killed her, if I hadn't left!", he yelled at me.

"Calm down son. What I meant is did she only smell good or did she smell appetizing as the most delicious food? Did you really feel the urge to drink her blood?"

He kept quiet for a while and seemed to be in deep thought. Finally he looked at me, wonder clear on his face and said:

"No, she only smelled good. Good like a nice perfume or something not appetizing..well not in that way...But Dad how can it be?"

"Well, as I see it you aren't tempted by human blood, probably because you drank animal blood all your life already or it has something to do with what you are, or rather were, a half-vampire. Whatever is the reason, I don't think that you are a danger for Isa or any other human. You will just have to watch your strength. She is as breakable to you now as glass."

"Um, Dad? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course!"

He asked me in his mind. Maybe it was too embarrassing for him to say it aloud.

_When Mom was breakable...you did...IT...how did you manage?_

"Oh! Please just don't make the same mistakes that I did. In fear of hurting your mom, I rejected her time and time again. She was hurt because of my rejection. Of course you don't have to worry about wanting to suck her dry, which is a plus, believe me. But you would have to be careful. When your mom and I first slept with each other, we were both virgins, neither of us knew what to expect. I gave her some bruises and at the time I hated myself for it. But my over-reaction tainted what your mom thought was wonderful and I yet again hurt her. You know what to expect, Isa however is a virgin, right?"

"Yes."

"But you won't be as overwhelmed as I had been, I think you will be able to not hurt her more than necessary. Did you two plan on IT?"

"Not really, but I just wanted to know..."

"It's good that you think about it. That's very responsible of you. EJ I have one more important advice for you. You will just like me, stay forever seventeen now. You and Isa are deeply in love. Maybe it will be enough for her to spend her mortal life with you, I hope that you will be able to accept that, if it is the case. But she is so much like Bella and I have the feeling that she will want to be changed. Don't be as stupid as me and grant her that wish if she really wants it. Don't make her think you don't want to spend eternity with her, unless you really don't want to. But make sure she knows what she is giving up."

"I will accept whatever she chooses. But I don't ever want to loose her."

"We will see what she wants. She is only sixteen, she has all the time in the world. So how about we go hunting, I will show you, how to."

"I would like that very much,Dad."

Life in our family was full of trouble. But I somehow had the feeling that everything would work out just fine in time as I ran of side to side with my vampire son onto the woods.

**Sorry for keeping you waiting so long. I had a lot to do and think about concerning my future after graduating this year, so I have been busy.**

**Next chapter will be Isa and Bella talking.**

**Please review.**

**I will try to update Sunday or Monday. **

**Elly**


	23. Female bonding time

Chapter 23: Female bonding time

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter:

Sarahamanda

Lecia

magster488

edwardandbellabelong2gether

PattinsonGirl513

Misty Vaughn

* * *

BPOV:

After Edward had left, Isa and I sat down on our comfortable couch. I knew that Isa probably had some questions but she seemed hesitant to ask them, so I decided to give her a push.

"Isa, I am sure there are some questions you would like to ask. Feel free to do so. You can ask me anything, I want to be there for you. As a friend, a sister, a mother, whatever you need."

Isa reached over to me and hugged me. She started sobbing quietly.

"Oh Bella, I am just so confused. What does it all mean? Will this change everything? I don't want it to change. I..."

"Shhh, it's all going to be okay." I shushed her, gently rocking her in my arms, trying to calm her down.

"Can you just tell me what's going on? Please, I need to know!"

"Of course, of course. Hm, where do I start? Well, after what you told Edward and me happened this morning we believe that EJ has turned into a full vampire. He probably left because he was afraid to hurt you."

"But can he hurt me?"

"I guess you don't mean if he is physically able to, right?"

She nodded.

"Well, I can assure you that he doesn't want to hurt you. The problem is that he maybe can't control himself. But I think that control can't really be the problem. To be honest, if he had a problem with controlling his blood lust, he probably wouldn't have been able to just leave after he smelled you."

"But why did he leave then? I don't understand."

"Isa, I can't know for sure if he didn't have a problem controlling his blood lust. I just _think _that he hasn't. You know, normally newborn vampires are not able to control their urges or their powers. I was different but we don't know for sure why. If it had to do with EJ changing me, then that could have an effect on him, too. And if it had to do with the fact that I already know what to expect, then it could also be the same for EJ. That is why I guess that he will be okay."

"If he really were able to control his...urges, why do you think he left?"

"Well, you have to imagine what he felt. All his senses have become much stronger. You know as a vampire everything sounds different, feels different, looks different. Everything just everything _is _different. And then, he knows that for a human, being around a vampire always is a risk. Even being around us means you are risking your life. And we all worked on controlling our blood lust for a long time. There EJ goes and suddenly recognizes that he has become a full vampire, he probably just jumped to conclusions without waiting to really think. But I have to say I am proud of him for it. If he would have been like a newborn and hadn't left, you would have been in severe danger."

"But there still is a chance that everything can go on as it was?"

"Isa, it will never be as it was. He was a little stronger than the average teenage boy before, a little faster and he drank a little blood to stay healthy, but now his life will change completely. If he doesn't lust for human blood that will make it a lot easier but there will still be a lot of changes. He will have to be very careful around you. Every touch, every kiss will have to be completely controlled or he could kill you with the smallest wrong movement."

"Bella, can I ask you something?"

"Anything, honey."

"When you and Edward first met, did he want to kill you?"

"Oh, yes! You wouldn't believe how much. He never wanted to kill someone so much as he wanted me."

"But wasn't he like used to resist human blood by that time? I thought he already was over a hundred years old."

"Yes, he was. Normal human blood didn't really tempt him anymore. He is very good in controlling his blood lust, almost as good as Carlisle or me. You will see why I say this as I continue. Now, you see there is something that we call singers. Every vampire has one, but not many meet their singer or because most vampires live from human blood, they don't really recognize it until when they kill them. A singer's blood smells incredibly good to the specific vampire. A thousand times better than any other human's blood. I am, or better was Edward's singer. We first met in High School and the first time he came near enough to smell my blood was in Biology where we shared a table. He acted very weird, only later when I knew what happened, did I understand. He tried everything to not suck me dry in front of all the students. Being with me was always difficult for him. But we fell in love and he couldn't stay away. To me it seemed as if it got easier for him being around me but in truth he only became too attached to me, it still burned his throat. The chaste kisses we shared must have been very painful for him, but I just didn't understand back then and didn't really make it easier."

"Why what did you do?"

"I tried to talk him into sleeping with me, but he was so scared to hurt me, kill me. At the time I felt like he didn't want me, but now I understand why he did what he did."

"Wouldn't it have been easier for him to just change you?"

"Yes, I think so and I wanted him to. But he didn't want to take my soul away. He believes that being a vampire means not having a soul. I don't believe it, neither does Carlisle, and for the others I don't know. He agreed to live my human life with me and after I died he planned on leaving the earth himself. But I wanted forever. And yet again did I feel like he didn't want me enough to spend eternity with me. We finally made a compromise. He agreed to change me himself,if I married him. I agreed to marry him, if he would sleep with me while I was still human and he agreed but only if I married him first. That is why I married with eighteen. Our first time was wonderful and I wouldn't want to change it but now I also know that it would also have been okay to wait till I was a vampire. It is easier for Edward now at least."

"Bella, do you think EJ will change me, if I ask him to."

"Is that really what you want? For me there never was another option after meeting Edward, but please think it through before making a decision, okay?"

"I will, but I am pretty sure already that I want to spend eternity with EJ and all of you."

"I promise you something. If you decide you want to become a vampire and EJ won't be able to change you himself I will do it. But you have to promise me that you will think about everything that you are giving up and that you will talk to EJ about it."

"I will. Thank you Bella!"

"No problem."

I hugged her tight. For me she already belonged to the family. No matter what she decides. Now we would have to wait for Edward and EJ. Then we would see just how much our lifes would change.

* * *

**I didn't get that many reviews for the last chapter, as you can see at the top.**

**But I think that that is due to the way these two chapters are, just talking and no action :) **

**But it is important to sort some things out, so next chapter there will probably be more talks. Bella/Edward and Isa/EJ this time.**

**I would love reviews and if you want, tell me what you would decide if you were Isa. Give reasons too. I would love to know your opinion ^^**

**Review please!**


	24. A baby ?

Chapter 24: A baby?

Thanks to last chapters lovely reviewers:

twilightfan1717

Sarahamanda

PattinsonGirl513

tkeaton1

Lecia

MeadowHayle

Twilight-fangurl

bellababy16

brandy

lily

cuteangelgril

EPOV:

I had somehow manage to convince EJ to at least try go near to Isa. He still wasn't convincedthat he was no threat to her life and so he insisted on everybody being there when he first went near her again. I had called Bella and ask her to arrange everything. So now I stood infront of our house with EJ, a safe distance from the door. I stood on EJ's right side and Emmett on his left side. Jasper had taken his place just behind EJ in touching distance so thathe could calm him strongly if necessarry. Esme Rosalie and Alice stood by the door and Carlisle in the middle.

"Bella, you can come now!", I said just loud enough for her to hear me in the house.

After a few moments the door opened and Bella came out holding hands with Isa. Theyremained right at the door and waited for EJ's reaction, as we all did. You could almost feel the tension, I wasn't sure how much Jasper had to do with that.

"EJ, how are you feeling?"

"...fine, normal."

"Does the smell tempt you in any way?"

"Well...yes, but I am pretty sure that you didn't mean it like that."

Over the small distance I could see Isa blushing slightly.

"Okay, I think it is safe enough that we all slowly walk to meet in the middle. EJ as soon as you feel uncomfortable with this you have to tell us, okay?"

"Okay, I will."

Everyone slowly walked to the middle step by step, all eyes on EJ and Isa, waiting for EJ to stop us. He never did and in the blink of an eye he had his Isa in his arms.

EJPOV:

When we finally both reached the middle after what seemed like hour rather that seconds or minutes I opened my arms exactly the same moment that Isa jumped into them. I wanted to hug her as tight as possible but luckily remembered that with my new strength I wouldn't be able to do so. I would have to get used to this. Isa however hugged me as tight as _she_ could and began quietly sobbing into my shoulder.

"I-i wa-as s-s-so-o a-f-fraid to ha-have lo-ost you", she cried.

I gently stroked her hair, walking inside with her in my arms and up to my room. We would have to talk.

"Shh, baby, it's all right."

I sat her down on my sofa and then sat down next to her.

"Isa, we have to talk about this. It complicates things. I may not lust for your blood but I can still hurt you."

"Yes, I know. But we both know that there is one very easy solution."

"Yeah?!"

Of course I already knew what she meant. The idea still frightened me but I had promised Dad to not repeat his mistakes. I would do what she wanted.

"Change me!"

I was slightly surprised at the determination in her voice.

"If that is what you want, I will, I promise. But I need to be sure that you realize what that would mean for you."

"I do. I realize that I will probably be a bloodthirsty monster for the first year or so. But then again Bella wasn't and you aren't. Maybe I won't, too. And even if I will, there will be the whole family, people who I love, to keep me in check."

"Yeah, okay, you're right there. But you will also never be able to have children. You may not want one now because you are only sixteen, but you will eventually. I know how bad my grandma and aunts wish to be able to have a child and how they envy my mom because she had me. Think about it. And then you would have to leave everyone you know here behind. You will never be able to meet them again, because you won't age."

"Come on EJ. You know as good as me that there aren't that many people for me to leave behind who I actually like. My aunt will go on without me, so will July. As for the child thing. You are right. I am only sixteen. I can not possibly know if I won't want children in a few years time. I possibly will. And I know for a fact that you want to have children and you still can. All I know is that I want to be changed in the near future. I don't want to be a lot older than you. And then again to have children there is one thing you need to do, which we haven't done, yet. And I was under the impression that you wouldn't want to sleep with me while you are a vampire and I am not."

"It is a big risk but my father managed to not hurt my mom and it must have been harder on him, for she was his singer. I also know that my mother didn't have any problems with the pregnancy, so that is another thing we won't have to worry about. If we had achild it would probably be just like me."

Isa looked at me with big eyes.

"Just so that there are no misunderstandings...do you say that you actually would agree to impregnate me even though I am just sixteen and then change me after the baby is born?"

"Yes, I do say that. Of course there is still the risk that you will be bloodthirsty and not be able to be around the child. But other than that this seems like the best solution to me."

"Um, okay, that is alot to take in. Let me think about it for a minute." Isa sat very still and looked thoughtful for what felt like hours, but just as I was about to say something she focused her eyes on me and said:

...

**Well what does she say? **

**That's up to you. Originally I didn't want them to have a child. I planned on having them move somewhere I can't tell you yet and for Isa to be changed. Shortly after that the story would have ended.**

**Now, I figured to leave it up to you. Tell me in a review if you want them to have a child or not. No matter which you choose, there will be no more than 4 chapters after this one.**

**The story will come to an end soon :(**

**Please let me know your choice ^^**


	25. Decisions and Arrangements

Chapter 25: Decisions and Arrangements

**Hello my lovely readers :) **

**The voting has been even, so I had to decide myself**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and voted ^^**

twilightfan1717

jammi94

PattinsonGirl513

sarahamanda

brokennecksandbrokenhearts

yuskeilove

Lecia

bellababy16

EJPOV:

_Isa sat very still and looked thoughtful for what felt like hours, but just as I was about to say __something she focused her eyes on me and said:_

"Please don't hate me for this but..."

I just had to interrupt her.

"Isa, I could never hate you. Whatever you decide is fine with me. I love you and no decision of your's will change that."

She sniffled a little but smiled at me.

"Thank you. EJ,...I don't want to have a baby."

No matter that I had tried to be prepared for a decision like this, I still felt a little sad. This must have shown on my face.

"I mean I am just too young. Who knows what I will want ten years from now? I just know that I will always want you. Always. I don't feel ready to be a mother, yet. If I had a baby

just because I might regret it later if I hadn't, that wouldn't be fair to the child. And then how can I have a baby, when I know that I will most likely want to kill it and not be able to see

my own child grow up for god knows how long. I would have to give that away to Bella, Rosalie or Esme. I wouldn't really experience anything except the pregnancy. I am sorry

because I know that you would love to have a baby, but I just can't."

I must admit that my heart broke a little as I accepted that I would never have a child of my own. But I also was proud of Isa for making this decision and I saw her point. I took her in

my arms and she began to sob loudly and I felt her tears drop down on my shirt. Despite her decision,she was crying for the baby she would never have. I didn't have to ask her, I

knew, because if it was possible for me to cry I would have for the exact same reason.

After a long time Isa began to slowly calm down and her sobs quieted down until they were completely gone. She pulled back a little and when she spoke her voice was a little rough

from crying.

"But EJ, we can adopt can't we? Sometime ?"

Her eyes were so full of hope that I couldn't tell her that this wasn't really possible. Carlisle and Esme looked a lot older than us and still people wondered why they adopted a bunch of

teenagers. Also we couldn't just adopt a human child and nobody would dare to change a child. If there was any possibility for us to adopt then I am sure aunt Rosalie would already

have a child. But how could I possibly tell Isa this, as it was clear that she was trying to make me feel better, because she knew how big my desire for a child was after I had lost my

first. I would have to take this on me. So I hugged her tight and said:

"Of course we can. When the time is right we will talk about it. I love you, now don't worry about anything. You should get some rest now. I will go and talk to the family about your

change. It will happen soon if you want that and then nothing will be able to ever separate us. We will be able to do anything we want."

"Will you sleep with me then?"

I could feel her blush rising to her cheeks at her own question and smiled against her hair.

"Yes, if you want it I will. I won't have to worry about hurting you anymore. Now sleep, darling and dream of how our life will be."

I picked her up and put her down on my bed. I then put the covers over her and kissed her on the forehead.

" I love you." I whispered and as I closed the door behind me, I could already hear her breathing even out.

BPOV:

We had all heard EJ's and Isa's conversation of course and were now waiting for EJ to come downstairs. When he saw us all sitting in the living room he came to sit in between Edward

and me and took hold of our hands. He took a deep unneeded breath and spoke up.

"So, I guess you heard everything?"

Everyone just nodded. I was concerned and asked him in my thoughts if he really was okay with Isa's decision. He didn't say anything but nodded.

"So, are you all okay with Isa getting changed?"

Everyone nodded again, even Rosalie. Surprised I looked at her and everyone else did, too.

"What?", she asked. "I learned from my mistake. She knows what she will be missing and she made her decision. Only because I would have decided different, I can't expect her to do

the same."

Emmett proudly kissed Rosalie on the head. I locked eyes with her and we smiled at each other and without words we understood what the other wanted to say.

Carlisle began to talk now.

"So, as you all know, if Isa wants to get changed we can't just do that here. We have to be aware of the risk that she could be to humans after her change. This means we will have to

move. I decided that one week from now, we will all move to our house in England. As it is far away from any other houses and cities and surrounded by forests with plenty of wildlife, it

is perfect for this circumstances. Esme agreed to travel ahead tomorrow and prepare everything. I will get a job at the closest hospital in London after a while and you won't go to

school in the next months either. We will all help Isa to adapt as easily as possible."

Everyone agreed and EJ went up to his room to watch Isa sleeping.

Edward and I went to our room, too, and as soon as he closed the door behind us I jumped in his arms.

"I am so happy for them. They will get their happily ever after just like we did. Our son will be as happy as he deserves."

Edward chuckled at my happiness.

"So, you're happy, aren't you?", he asked.

"Yes, I am."

He threw me on our bed and walked up to me slowly, grinning from ear to ear.

"Let's bet I can make you even happier."

**I hope you like it :) **

**I will try to update soon**

**Please please please please please please please review^^**


	26. Edward's problem

Chapter 26 : Edward's problem

If you belong to those who wonder why I decided against them having a baby, I just want to remind you that this started out as an Edward/Bella story. I have to remind myself very often. This is the story of their reunion after seventeen years and the story is almost told. EJ and Isa belong to the story, but the story doesn't belong to them- if that makes any sense at all :)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed:

twilightfan1717

Sarahamanda

PattinsonGirl513

goddess-alithea

sonyabrady1971

Lecia

xoxZVxox

cuteangelgirl01

bellababy16

bellaedwardfan78

I'm so so so sorry for updating so late. I really didn't have the time or motivation. I had to do a lot for school in the last few weeks and finals are coming nearer. In Germany we call them Abitur. Mine start in April and end in May. No more school for me after that ^^ But that also means that I should probably start studying for them....So updates may take a while SORRY

EJPOV:

My talk with Isa was three weeks ago. Not everyone had taken Isa's well. My dad, Grandpa and uncles were okay with it of course. Though Dad had told me that he would have liked to at least see his grandchild grow up, if he couldn't with his son. But he wasn't disappointed or something. Aunt Alice also had no problem with it. I guess because she doesn't remember about being human, she isn't as baby-crazy as most women. To my surprise Grandma Esme and aunt Rosalie took it quite well. They said they understood and then let it be. However Mom didn't. She wasn't angry or something but she was pretty distant for a few days and sobbed a lot, because she couldn't really cry. Isa and I talked to her together and guess what she said. She told Isa that she totally understood her wish to be changed as soon as possible but that she was very sad that it also meant she would never be a grandmother. Quite ironic, isn't it? My nineteen-year-old mother was sad because she wanted to be a grandmother. Aunt Rosalie helped Mom get better in her own way. She told her to suck it up, because at least she had had the luck to be a mother. A little harsh, yes, but it had the desired effect and Rosalie did mean well. In her own way.

BPOV:

After I had come to terms with my grandmother issues, I was ecstatic. I was so happy for Isa, because she would get what she wanted soon. And also we would live far from the city and wouldn't have to go to school for at least a few months. That meant that Edward and I could act as the married couple we were all day. I was so excited. Of course we would have to go back to school sometime, but I wouldn't think about that now. We would have enough to do after Isa's change soon. We would all be helping her at first and after a few months most of us would go back to school and Carlisle would start working at a hospital in London.

Esme had already travelled ahead a few days ago together with Alice, so that everything would be ready for us when we arrived tomorrow. They knew what we all liked so we trusted them with decorating everything.

Right now we were all on our way to the airport. Most of our cars had already been shipped to our new home together with all of our posessions. Only Carlisle's Mercedes and Edward's Volvo had remained. Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie were in the Mercedes. Edward and I were riding with EJ and Isa. Since this morning Edward seemed pretty tense. I wondered why that was. Did he have a problem with Isa being changed? But how could he, if it made everyone, especially his son, so happy? Or didn't he know if he really wanted to live with me? No! I should stop coming up with theories. So I did the only right thing there was to do.

"Edward what's wrong!"

Okay maybe I shouldn't have yelled this at him. He tensed up for a second and then shrugged and replied in a small voice, so not like him:

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Oh please, Edward come on I am not stupid. Something is bothering you. Just tell me already. Are you afraid?"

"Yes", he admitted somewhat shyly. Isa and EJ were now also listening. I wanted to comfort my love and I wanted desperately to know what was wrong.

"Edward is it that we are going to be like a real married couple? If you don't want to, I under..."

"God Bella, no!" He interrupted me. "You don't understand! Why would that be worrying me? I love you! I can't imagine anything that I would like more than getting to live and act with my wife like I should without having to pretend for some teenagers that you are only my girlfriend."

I immediately felt relief flooding through me. I had been somewhat scared that he would feel that way.

"So what is it then? It must be rather important."

He shrugged.

"You won't understand. You will laugh at me."

How could he think that? If something was bothering him so much, how could I laugh at him?

"Edward, I would never laugh about something that has you worried. I promise! Just tell me."

He hesitated and then said:

"I am afraid that something will happen to my car. What if they don't handle it good enough while shipping? And I will miss it."

I totally forgot my promise. That was just to funny. Here I thought it was something serious and Edward was worried that his car would be away from him. I was shaken by laughter. Edward looked pretty pissed.

"Bella, you promised! And it's not funny!"

"Yes. It is."

I couldn't say more because I was laughing so hard. I hadn't even stopped laughing when we arrived at the airport. Edward still looked miserable and I felt a little sorry for him, so with all my power I stopped myself from laughing.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I just didn't expect something like this. You will have your car back soon. And you still have all of won't loose us again."

"Yeah, definitely better than last time when I didn't have my car."

He tried to smile. But I still felt guilty about leaving him years ago, so I couldn't exactly smile at that. I hugged him tight and said:

"I am really very sorry. I love you!" I don't know if he realized that I wasn't really apologizing for laughing at him but for being the cause of his fear of loosing anything.

After that we got on the plane to start our new life.

**Sooooo, not much to go. Two chapters , maybe three.**

**Please review!**

**Oh and I was thinking about changing my name from EllyCullen to something a bit more individual. Just so you know.**

**Review:)**


	27. A new beginning

Chapter 27: A new beginning

Thanks to last chapter's reviewers:

babibex44

kiara-elle

Sarahamanda

tw-i-see-light

tkeaton1

PattinsonGirl513

Lecia

bellaedwardfan78

cuteangelgirl01

**I am so so sorry for letting you wait this long. ****I knew what I wanted to happen in this but I just couldn't put it in words :( And yesterday was my last day of school. In two weeks I will take my exams( will take five weeks) and then there will be prom and that's it. I am a bit sentimental right now. And I was clubbing last night and therefore only got 4 hours of sleep.**

BPOV:

We had arrived at the airport about two hours ago and would now soon see our new home fort he first time. At the airport we had gotten two rented cars, you should have seen Edward's face. Let's just say he wasn't amused. But I just didn't have it in me to laugh about him anymore. Not after I knew why he was so attached to his car.

When we finally saw our new home for the first time, I was stunned. It was even bigger that the house in Forks and the one in Juneau. And the most beautiful house I had ever seen in my life. It was white like the other houses but it looked more like a castle than a house and with the surrounding nature it looked like something out of a fairytale.

The first thing I did after climbing out of the car was running straight into the arms of Alice and Esme. My mother and sister. I don't know how I managed to be away from them for so many years. Even after these few days it felt like an eternity without them. Everyone now stood by the front door and Alice was clapping and jumping up and down.

"Come on! You have to see EVERYTHING!"

And so everybody took their significant other by the hand and explored our new home. Everything reminded me a lot of the house back in Forks. Light colors and nice furniture. Finally Edward and I stood in front of our room, the door still closed. Edward enveloped me in a tight hug.

"Ready?"he asked.

"Yes, I am ready to start to live my life as it should be. You and me. Together. That's all I ever wanted and now we got so much more. A son and then even a daughter. I couldn't be more happy to share everything with you. I love you."

"I love you, too."

With that said we put our intertwined hand on the door handle and together pushed it open.

All I could do, after seeing the room was whisper "Thank you Esme", because I knew for sure that she was responsible for this one. The room was just ...perfect. I must have let my guard down because Edward said: "It really is."

This room was just us. It was Edward and me. The perfect mix for both of us. And it was huge. On the cream colored walls there were dozens of pictures of Edward, EJ, me and even some of Isa. At different ages. Somehow Esme had even found one of Edward as a child. It was beautiful. The bed was very big and resembled the one that Edward once bought for me. There were all my books and all of Edward's music. In one corner stood a black piano almost the same as the one in the living room and on the wall next to it notes were painted that I knew belonged to my lullaby. The floor was the same golden rug that I had loved so much in Edward's old room. On one wall there were two large white wooden doors. When I opened them, I was shocked for a room was almost as big as the other one, only that is was supposed to be a closet.

Edward chuckled at my shocked expression. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Alice will be Alice."

Yes she was and I was sure that I wouldn't even have time to wear a third of this clothes before she replaced all of them with new ones. I was ripped from my thoughts by my son's voice.

"Mom, Dad? We wanna start."

He sounded nervous.

Edward took be by the hand.

"So, love, ready to get a daughter?"

"Always. You?"

"Of course, but I'm nervous."

"Me too, bit I am sure that's nothing compared to how EJ feels."

We reached EJ and Isa's room. The door was open. Isa sat on the bed, looking both relieved and scared. She had put on comfortable clothes and next to bed lay restraints in case they might be needed after the transformation started. Esme sat next to Isa on the bed whispering encouraging words in her ear and stroking her cheek. Alice and Rose sat in front of them on the floor saying nothing but supporting her silently. The rest of the family stood with EJ in the middle of the room. That's when I saw my sons face. He didn't look nervous. He looked terrified.

EJPOV:

I was terrified. I was more scared than I had ever been in my life. I was about to change Isa and that was a risky thing to do. Even though her blood didn't call to me, I was still scared that anything could happen to her. That I would loose control and drain her. That I would loose her like I had lost Lilly. The thought was unbearable. I was so luck to find real love twice in my life. There couldn't be anymore luck. I felt selfish to risk all that I had, but I knew this was what Isa wanted and I couldn't deny her what she wanted so badly.

My parents came up to me and both hugged me.

"You can do it!", my mom said and Dad added:"We trust you!"

It felt as if a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. My parents trusted me, they had faith in me. I could do this. I wanted what they had.

My dad asked everyone else to go and my mom went over to sit next to Isa. She kissed her one the forehead and whispered in her ear: " We love you, you are our daughter already. You won't be alone through all of this. We are here."

Isa nodded to show that she understood and felt the same. Dad put his hand on my shoulder in encouragement. Them both Mom and Dad stepped back from the bed. Giving us as much privacy as possible without leaving the room.

I took a deep, unneeded breath and sat down next to Isa on the bed. I looked her deep in the eyes.

"Do you still want this?"

I needed to know, but there was no hesitation as Isa firmly nodded her head yes.

"I love you.", I said and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I love you, too." She whispered and then laid down on the bed closing her eyes.

I leaned down to her ear and whispered: "I will be here."

Then I bit down on her pulse point and felt her blood flood my mouth and my venom seeping into her body in return. Quickly I also bit down on various other points of her body and them she began to scream in pain.

This would be torture.

**I will start writing the epilogue now and I hope to be able to post it on Monday. Reviews will encourage me :) **


	28. EpilogueClose to perfection

Chapter 28: Epilogue-Close to perfection

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter:

Water Droplets

Sarahamanda

twilightfan1717

tw-i-see-light

bellaedwardfan78

tkeaton1

Lboy92

cuteangelgirl01

Misty Vaughn

**

* * *

**

Please read important AN at the bottom:

* * *

50 years later

EJPOV:

There had once been a time in my life when nothing mattered to me anymore. When I was close to ending my own life. Because I had lost the love of my own life. But I did hold on. For my mom. For the hope of getting to know my dad.

I did meet him when I was 17. I did meet the rest of my family back then. An d I did meet Isa, my second chance of love.

I was now 67 years old. An old man one would think. But my age didn't matter, as physically I would always remain 17. And in comparison to my family I was indeed pretty young.

Looking bac, I can't bring myself to regret anything. Even though Isa's transformation had been brutal.

~Flashback~

This was pure torture. On the bed next to where I was sitting, laid the woman I loved. Screaming an writhing in pain. Pain I inflicted on her. I did this to her. So that she would become just like me. How could I have been so selfish?

"She wants this EJ", my father reminded me. I didn't have the strength right now to block my thought from him. I didn't even have the strength to answer. I just nodded, indicating that I had heard him. I had to keep this in mind. She wanted this. She wanted this. She wanted this. But it was so hard to believe it, when she was begging for us to kill her. And this was only the second day. One more to go.

Almost immediately after I had bitten her, Isa had started trashing around. Mom and Dad had helped me restraining her. Binding her to the bed so that she wasn't able to hurt herself in her pain. Never once had I left her side in these last two days. And never once had my parents left mine. I was very grateful for that. I would tell them so when this torture was finally over.

Right now I was so glad that I couldn't read her mind. I don't think that I would have been able to endure that kind of torture, too.

~End Flashback~

Yes, it had been hard. But I would go through it again anytime. It had been a low price to pay for what I got in return.

No one did know by then how Isa would turn out once the transformation was complete. Would she be like uncle Jasper and have a very hard time to adapt? Or would she be like Mom and just don't crave human blood at all? In the end she turned out to be more like grandpa Carlisle had been in the beginning. She craved human blood physically but she abhorred the idea of drinking it mentally. It took her ten years until she was as immune to the smell of human blood as the rest of us. She was then able to be among humans without any problems. She could go back to school with the rest of us. But before that happened we had moved again. Away from London. We had already stayed there too long.

One month after her change, I had proposed to Isa. She had accepted and uncle Emmett had married us. It had been a small wedding, only our little family, but it had been very nice. I still remember how proud it made me feel to make her my wife because the feeling was still the same and just as strong. From that day on there had been two Isabella Cullens in our family just like there were two Edward Cullens.

Isa and I had lived together happily for the last 50 years and I was sure that we would continue doing so for eternity to come.

BPOV:

As I looked into the mirror, I still couldn't believe that I was already 86 years old. Had I stayed human, who knows if I had even gotten this old?

I am so happy and thankful for everything I have in my life. And for the events that made this life possible.

I didn't regret going to live with Charlie when I was 17, even though I didn't really want to at that time. For if I hadn't, I would have never met Edward.

I didn't regret that Edward had left me for months, because that just made our love so much stronger in the end. It made us both see that we couldn't exist without the other.

I didn't regret marrying Edward, because it was the best decision I made in my life.

I didn't regret becoming pregnant, because I can't imagine my life without EJ.

I didn't regret leaving Edward back then, even though that was the hardest decision I made in my life. For had I decided differently we probably wouldn't be the persons we are today.

All that I loved in my life was there because I had decided to come to Forks all these years ago. Had I stayed with my mom...the thought alone pained me. All was centered around Forks and in a few years time we would be back there. We just had to wait until all the people who remembered us had died.

My parents had died years ago. It still made me sad that I never had the chance to say goodbye.

I just hoped that they knew how much I loved them. This hope had to be enough.

Two arms were wrapped around my waist from behind and I closed my eyes.

"Have I told you how much I love you today?", my love whispered in my ear.

I just smiled.

Who would have thought, back on my first day in Forks, that my life could be so close to perfection. With my husband and another guy.

**I am a little sad now that this story is officially over :( **

**I hope you all liked it. Please tell me in a review.**

**Some of you asked me about a sequel about EJ and Isa. I have grown to love these characters a lot, but I don't know if I will ever write a sequel. I anyone wants to do so, I will **

**hand my beloved characters over to them. Just contact me. I would love to read about them, I just don't know if I want to write it. **

**I wanna thank all my readers for experiencing this story with me. You have been a great support :)**

**I have started planning a new story, totally different than this one. But I don't know when I will be able to post any of it. Nothing's written down yet :)**

**Bye, please review ^^**

**PS: Please read my one shot "Under my skin". It didn't get a lot of attention, but it is my baby. I love it. Maybe I will redo it sometime soon.**


End file.
